Sous haute trahison
by Kyusay
Summary: La trahison est l'un des plus grands mots reconnut dans le monde des ninjas, pour avoir été la cause de nombreuses souffrances. Naruto fut l'une des victimes de ce mot. Trahi par son propre village, il décide de retrouver les traitres qui lui ont fait subir un tel châtiment, et de les faire périr dans les flammes les plus sombres de l'enfer. Le retour d'un oublié...
1. Pourquoi moi ?

Seul, dans un coin reculé et sombre d'une cellule. Un blond était assis sur un lit dur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, fixant le sol. Ce sol était vraiment bizarre, comme si un liquide gluant et nauséeux s'était éparpillé dans tous les sens, et qu'au fil du temps, les fines particules de poussière l'avaient recouvert. Le rendant crasseux sous les doux rayons de l'astre de nuit, qui passaient entre les barres de fer de sa fenêtre.

Un vent froid traversa l'endroit jusqu'au plus petit des recoins de la pièce, caressant au passage la peau du jeune homme. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de cet air glacé et ramena rapidement ses jambes contre lui. Il les enserra fortement avec ses bras pour se réchauffer un peu, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il trouva après quelques minutes, une petite source de chaleur dans les vêtements à moitié sale qu'on lui avait refilé, il y a maintenant deux semaines de cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ferma doucement ses paupières, cachant son regard rempli de tristesse. Si quelqu'un d'autre voyait la scène, il aurait dit que le jeune homme venait de sombrer entre les bras de Morphée. Mais bien au contraire, ce dernier était dans son esprit, debout, face à une immense cage en fer. Ses deux pieds étaient plongés dans une eau peu profonde, lui arrivant jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. L'air était lourd, imposant même. On pouvait sentir et apercevoir un chakra maléfique se manifestait derrière les barreaux métalliques. Au même moment, des pupilles de félins apparurent. Ils possédaient une couleur rouge sang et contrastaient parfaitement avec les ténèbres de la pièce.

- Kyubi ? Dit moi pourquoi tout cela nous retombe toujours dessus, hein ? demanda Naruto avec une profonde tristesse. Qu'avons nous fait au monde pour mériter ce châtiment ?

- Tu le sais très bien gamin ! Lâcha le démon.

- Même après avoir sauver le village de la destruction et ramener Sasuke parmi nous, il me traite toujours comme un monstre ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Gamin, tu le sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis Kyubi no Yohko, le démon renard à neuf queues, celui qui a voulu la mort de tous les habitants de Konoha autrefois. Aujourd'hui, et depuis plus de 19 ans maintenant, je suis en toi, dans ton esprit, jusqu'à tes derniers jours.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol marécageux. Des gouttes d'eaux salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Elles tombèrent les unes après les autres, et vinrent s'écraser dans l'étendue d'eau juste en contrebas. En repensant à cette journée, qu'il maudissait intérieurement, il ne put retenir ses larmes une seconde de plus. Kyubi regarda son hôte avec un visage froid, sans expression, mais au fond de lui, il sentit une petite pointe de cette souffrance qui s'immiscer en lui.

~ Flash bach ~

Il était 18 heures, et la nuit venait de plonger le monde des ninjas dans l'obscurité. L'hiver s'était installé, il y avait plus d'un mois, et les thermomètres affichaient le chiffre cinq. L'air était glacial, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant ralentir l'avancer d'un jeune ninja à travers la forêt. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un ensemble d'Anbu, couleur sombre, et sautait de branche en branche avec une vitesse assez élevée. Son masque noir sur son visage cachait son identité, mais on pouvait voir des mèches de cheveux blondes tomber sur ce dernier.

Étant chef d'équipe dans les forces spéciales, on lui accordait souvent des missions en solo dans les villages voisins. Toute cette semaine, il avait pour ordre de surveiller un convoi de marchandises extrêmement dangereuses, à la frontière du pays de le foudre. Celui-ci pouvait être attaquer à tout moment par des mercenaires. Toujours dans sa course, il aperçut les deux grandes portes en bois, qui se trouvaient au Nord de Konoha. Elles étaient ouvertes et prés d'eux se trouvaient les deux gardes comme d'habitude.

Voyant qu'il restait plus qu'une quarantaine de mètres pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village, il se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Il atterrit avec douceur sur le sol terreux, et continua tout en marchant tranquillement. Après quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva à la hauteur des Chunins. Kotetsu et Izumo se mirent sur leur défensive, mais ils remarquèrent que l'Anbu n'était autre que l'un de leurs confrères. Le blond leur fit un signe tête pour les saluer. Ces derniers lui rendirent son salut avant de le voir disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, au couleur marron-orangé.

Le membre des forces supérieures réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Pour ne pas se faire voir une minute de plus, le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers le palais de l'Hokage, avec la plus grande discrétion d'un ninja. Arrivant au lieu dit, il entra à l'intérieur et monta les étages une à une. Au passage, il salua ses collègues qui venaient de finir leur rapport de mission. Marchant dans le couloir, faiblement éclairé par les rayons de lune. Il toqua trois fois et attendit la permission d'entrée. Celle ci arriva auprès de ses oreilles quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce entièrement éclairée par des lampions. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

- La mission est un succès, Hokage-sama ! Prononça t-il.

- Kyu ! Je savais que tu allais revenir, répondit Tsunade. On attendait plus que toi !

Surpris, il ne comprit point la phrase de la Godaime. Au même moment, deux Anbus apparurent derrière lui, prés de la porte. Yamato et Sakura entrèrent par la fenêtre, tandis que deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années arrivèrent par la seul issue de la salle. Ils passèrent à côté de notre ami et s'installèrent à deux mètres, debout, en face de lui.

- Pourrai-je avoir une explication, Hokage-sama ?

- Bien sûr Kyu ! Ou devrai-je dire, Naruto ! S'exclama cette dernière. Uzumaki Naruto, tu es en état d'arrestation !

Le Kitsune, en entendant cela, tomba des nues. Mais ne voulant pas montrer sa surprise à tout le monde, il répliqua avec une voix calme et froide.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il.

Les autres ne comprirent pas le comportement du jinchuriki. Naruto avait reconnu les deux Anbus dés les premières secondes de leur apparition. C'était Sasuke et Kakashi. Sakura était bouche-bée, on lui avait dit de venir d'urgence au bureau, avec Yamato, sans aucune explication.

- Naruto, c'est bien ça ? Tu es recherché à Kumo no kuni pour le meurtre de cinq Anbus, annonça le premier homme.

- Comment ?

- Le dernier membre de l'équipe numéro deux, a été grièvement blessé. En ce moment, il séjourne à l'hôpital dans un profond coma. Son pronostique vital n'est pas engagé, mais on est sûr et certain qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être un ninja. Un de nos experts en gentjutsu a pu entrer dans l'esprit de la victime et revivre la scène. Il nous a fait un portrait de l'assassin, continua le vieil homme, tout en s'en fichant de Naruto.

Il montra une feuille aux personnes présentes sur les lieux. Le dessin correspondait bien avec le visage du blond.

- Pour nous confirmer s'être identité, vous avez l'obligation de retirer votre masque.

Obliger de se soumettre à la règle, il retira son masque, dévoilant son visage avec ses yeux bleu océan. Le deuxième homme qui fixait Naruto depuis le début de la discussion, s'avança.

- Alors, c'est bien vous ? Lâcha t-il, étonné.

Il sortit une feuille, lui aussi, et la montra aux autres, tout comme l'avait fait le premier.

- Je me nomme, Nigasato Yoshi, conseiller du Tsuchikage. Je suis envoyé aujourd'hui, ici, à Konoha, pour ton arrestation. Iwa no kuni a été attaquer par un ninja dans la nuit, la semaine dernière. Un groupe d'Anbu a été retrouver mort dans la forêt. Ils étaient brûlés jusqu'au troisième degrés, sur la totalité de leurs corps. Deux genins ont été retrouver morts au bord d'un lac, la gorge tranchée. Le dernier genin, qui formait un trio avec les deux premiers, avait réussi à revenir au village, dans un piteux état. Il avait plusieurs plaies, dont certaines étaient gravement profondes. Il a pu nous décrire le coupable, et... C'est toi ! S'exclama t-il.

Tout le petit monde avait un haut-le-cœur. Comment pouvait-on tuer des jeunes enfants de sans froid, et avec aucune pitié ? Cette personne pouvait être considérait comme un "monstre". Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Les autres garçons avaient eu un rictus de dégoût en pensant au massacre.

- Je suis innocent ! Clama Naruto.

- As-tu des preuves qui pourront contredire toutes ses informations qui pèsent sur ton sort ?

Il eut une fraction de seconde où il réfléchit, mais il dut se résigner à balancer sa tête négativement, comme signe de réponse. Tsunade racla sa gorge fortement.

- Bien ! S'écria-t-elle. Uzumaki Naruto tu es donc en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de dix ninjas, dont deux genins. Le conseil et moi-même, avons décidé de te condamner à vingt-cinq ans de prison, c'est à dire, à la peine maximale recourut dans notre village. Yamato, à toi l'honneur !

Le brin marcha en direction du blondinet. Ce dernier leva sa main et fit signe à l'homme de s'arrêter. Naruto passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et dénoua son bandeau. Il marcha jusqu'à la table de l'Hokage et posa son masque ainsi que son bandeau sur quelques papiers administratifs. Il regarda la blonde droite dans les yeux. Tsunade soutint fermement le regard Naruto, avant de voir des pupilles rouge sang apparaître.

- Kakashi ! S'écria t-elle.

En moins d'une seconde, le blondinet c'était retourné et lança trois kunais. Dans leur ligne de mire, ses deux senseis ainsi que son ami ténébreux. Tous dévièrent l'arme avec leur propre kunai mais ils sentirent une douleur au niveau de leur ventre. Un deuxième kunai était dissimulé dans l'ombre du premier. Toujours dans l'effet de surprise, Kakashi et Sasuke ne virent pas leur "ex-coéquipier" qui leur fonçait dessus. Celui les empoigna par le cou avec chacune de ses mains et les encastra dans le mur de derrière, qui se fissura sous les coups.

Après être sûr de les avoir assommer, il se retourna sur lui-même. Là, il vit Yamato faire des mudras pour une de ses techniques mokutons. Sakura venait de s'élancer avec son poing en avant, vers lui. D'un simple revers du bras droit, il expulsa une vague de chakra qui projeta les deux ninjas au sol. Les vitres volèrent en éclats, montrant la violence de l'attaque. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et ils furent tous plonger dans les ténèbres. Tsunade vit la puissance du blond en moins d'une minute. Ce dernier s'approcha, avec les pupilles démoniaques et la fixa une nouvelle fois.

- Arrêter moi, maintenant ! Dit-il avec une voix caverneuse.

Il sortit un kunai et le planta en plein milieu, sur la plaque métallique du bandeau. Ses yeux reprirent leur teint habituel. Puis, des Anbus arrivèrent et embarquèrent Naruto avec eux.

~ Fin du Flash bach ~

La tête du blondinet était toujours baissée, et les larmes perlaient sur son visage.

- Kyubi !

- Hum ?

- Pour eux, j'étais que le démon… Et je le resterai pour toujours !

En entendant cela, Kyubi eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'une lueur inconnue traversa dans ses pupilles démoniaques.

- Quel est-ce sentiment puissant que je ressens en toi, gamin ?

- La tristesse Kyubi, la tristesse, dit le blond dans un profond soupir.

- Non, c'est un sentiment plus fort que cela. Je le connais bien, trop bien même ! C'est...

- La haine !


	2. Une fusion un peu spécial

- Naruto ! S'écria Kyubi.

Ce dernier fut sortit de son chagrin à l'entente d'une voix grave. Il fut tout aussi surprit, car c'était la première fois de sa vie que le démon renard l'appeler par son prénom. Ayant relever la tête vers le renard, il fixa son regard dans les deux pupilles rouge sang qui lui faisait face.

- Je sais comment nous sortir de ce trou à rat ! Déclara t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Vraiment ?! Demanda le blond avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Exact ! Je te dis tout ce que je sais, mais à une seule condition ! Que tu me coupes pas la parole.

- D'accord.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête et attendit sagement que le démon renard commence son explication.

- Cette vieille folle qui sert d'Hokage à Konoha, t'as imposé un sceau sur ton ventre, pour bloquer mon chakra. Elle a dut prévoir tes intentions d'évasions. Le sceau en question est le sceau des cinq éléments. Les sous-fifres du directeur de cette putain de prison en ont rajouté deux, juste après ton arrivé içi. Le premier sert à bloquer "ton" chakra, et le dernier renforce l'ensemble des sceaux. Ça ve dire que même en étant un spécialiste dans ce domaine, tu n'aurais aucune chance de t'en sortir. Un petit insecte emprisonné dans un immense château de sable, voilà ce que tu es !

Il ricana sur la fin de cette dernière phrase. Le blond le regarda s'exprimé.

- Alors ? Lâcha le blond.

- Et bien, si tu fais le point sur tout ce que je viens de dire, tu remarqueras qu'ils ont un seul et unique point commun. Le chakra. Tant que nos chakras ne disparaitrerons pas, on ne pourra pas contourner les sceaux.

- Que proposes-tu donc ?

- Qu'on... Fusionne !

Le ninja fut étonné. Le renard vit la surprise qu'il avait causé chez son interlocuteur. C'est vrai que venant de lui, le roi de la haine et des démons, ça sembler louche. Mais il avait changé au cours de ses dix neuf années passées dans le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi voudrai-tu faire cela ? Lui demanda Naruto. Tu me caches des choses ?

- Non ! C'est que ces dernières années passées en toi, m'ont fait réfléchir. Voir que tu souffrais à cause de moi, ça me faisait de la peine même si je le montrer pas quand tu étais face à moi. J'ai découvert d'autres sentiments que la haine. Et aujourd'hui, je voudrai me faire pardonner en partageant mes connaissances.

Le blond baissa la tête, se doutant de quelques choses. Il releva sa tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres après une minute.

- J'accepte !

- Bien, alors je vais t'expliquer comme nous allons procéder.

Un rouleau noir aux bordures rouge, ressemblant à celle des ermites, apparut devant notre prisonnier. Il se déroula tout seul sur la surface de l'eau, sans couler.

- Je n'y avait jamais penser faire cela un jour, dit le démon. Voici le rouleau pour faire notre pacte, il est semblabe à celui des grenouilles. Parce que, pour que nous formons qu'un, il faudra que l'on signe en même temps et avec notre propre sang.

Alors, tu es prêt ?

Naruto lança un regard rempli d'une détermination sans faille. Il était prêt à tout pour sortir de cette fichue prison, où on le considérait comme un fou.

- Commençons !

Le blond s'accroupit et se mordit le pouce de sa main droite. Kyubi, lui, fit tomber une goutte de son sang sur le blanc du rouleau, grace à pointe d'un de ses ongles acérés. Le liquide rouge avait prit la moitié de la feuille. Naruto mit sa signature près de celui du renard. En se relevant, il put voir leur sang se méler entre eux et former un signe, désignant le mot "fusion".

- Prépare toi bien gamin ! Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Ne comprenant point ce que voulait dire Kyubi, le jeune homme resta incrédule. C'est là qu'il vit le sceau de la cage tomber. Il se rapprochait tout doucement de l'eau comme une plume. Le rouleau disparut en un nuage de fumé. Soudain, les deux grandes barrières qui retenait le démon renard à neuf queues s'ouvrirent brutalement avec une force des plus féroces. Le blondinet fut sauvagement repoussé de son esprit par le chakra maléfique.

À l'extérieur de lui, Naruto avait affreusement mal. Dans sa tête, beaucoup de choses lui venaient en mémoire. Des techniques puissantes, d'autres moyennes, des informations sur beaucoup de personnes, dont ceux du passé… Il essayait d'ouvrir ses paupières mais il sentit une sensation de brulûres extrèmes au niveau de ses pupilles. Kyuubi lui murmurait de tenir bon jusqu'à la fin. Celui ci était en train de partager tout son savoir avec son "ami".

Son corps tremblait dans toute sa longueur. Il poussa des cris rauques qui résonnèrent jusqu'aux deux hommes en armure, qui surveillaient le couloir donnant sur la petite cellule. Ces derniers se précipèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passer. Là, ils virent le ninja allongé sur le sol, se roulant par terre, plié en deux à cause de cette douloureuse fusion.

- Itchino, va chercher le medecin, vite ! S'écria le premier.

Écoutant son ami, il courut en direction de l'escalier menant au rez de chaussé. Il arriva dans un bureau où un homme avec une petite barbichette noir, buvait du saké.

- Venez vite, on a un problème avec le nouveau ! Dit le garde affolé.

- Quoi ?!

L'homme suivit le garde et descendit au sous sol. Ils traversèrent entre les deux murs sales et aperçurent l'autre mec en armure. On voyait qu'il essayer de retenir le blond tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? S'énerva le premier.

Le medecin s'approcha et contempla le patient.

- Il fait une crise ! Déclara t-il. Aidez moi à le mettre sur son lit et défender le de bouger.

Ils suivirent les consignes et s'exécutèrent. Le médic-nin fit des signes, puis posa sa main sur le front du blond.

- Ça devrait suffir à le calmer d'içi quelques minutes.

En effet, trois minutes plus tard, tout le processus s'arrêta. Les tremblements de son corps s'arrêtèrent, il se sentit plus fort mais il s'endormit. Le lendemain, à environ 4h du matin, le médecin vint voir l'état de santé de Naruto. Il ouvrit la cellule et osculta notre ami. En levant le T-Shirt, il fut choqué.

- Mais où sont passés les trois sceaux qui lui ont été imposer ? Balbutia t-il.

- Ils se sont volatiliser ! Dit une voix caverneuse.

Naruto empoigna l'homme par le cou d'une seule main, tout en se remettant assit sur le bord du vieux lit. Puis il l'envoya contre l'épais mur de la cellule, les yeux toujours fermés. Des bruits de brisements d'os se firent entendre. La colonne vertébrale du medecin venait d'être briser tant la violence de l'impact était extrêment forte. Naruto s'avança vers l'homme qui crier toute sa souffrance à gorge déployée. Les gardes alertés par les hurlements, se précipitèrent vers les lieux, en empruntant un couloir. Bizarrement, les bruits se turent soudainement. Troublé par ce silence de mort qui s'installa dans le coin, les hommes armés d'une lance chacun, marchèrent doucement vers la grille de la petite salle étroite, où logeait le jinchuriki.

La peur au ventre, ils pointèrent tout deux le bout de leur nez au premier barreau métallique qui composait la cellule. En jetant un coup d'oeil dans la petite pièce faiblement éclairait, ils virent un jeune debout devant un cadavre qui gisait dans une marre de sang. Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers la sortie et remarqua les gardes avec ses deux pupilles couleur violette. La fusion avait fait des changements radicaux sur le corps de Naruto. Cheveux plus long, musculature developpée, plus grand mais aussi la disparition des marques qui ornaient ses joues.

Il était maintenant le portrait craché de son père, Minato Namikaze, à quelques détails prés. Il avait la même coiffure que celui ci mais les pointes de ses cheveux avait prit un teint rouge sang. Quand il laisse maintenant une partie de son corps à Kyubi, ses yeux deviennent immédiatement mauve. Sinon, ils reprennent naturellement leur couleur bleu océan.

S'avancant d'un pas déterminé et avec un sourire carnassier, il prit la parole :

- Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous, bande de trouillard !

Les deux hommes tremblaient en voyant le Kitsune qui trainait du pied en leur direction. Voulant fuire ce dernier, ils firent demi-tour sur eux même et rebroussèrent chemin. Sauf que le premier entra en collision avec quelqu'un, qui n'était autre qu'un clone de Naruto.

- Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, ricana t-il. Maintenant que j'ai l'oreille fine, ce n'ai plus un problème de repérer des ennemis comme vous, qui faites autant de bruits. Alors, pendant que vous vous approchiez, j'ai créé un clone qui c'était dissimulé dans le noir. Le temps que vous m'avez espionné, il c'est glissé dans votre dos, anticipant la réaction que vous alliez avoir. Voici le résultat que nous obtenions ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout cela, ça ne sert strictement à rien !

- Au contraire, elle vous apprend le début de votre fin, déclara le blond.

Au même moment, le second Naruto arracha la lance des mains du garde qui lui faisait face, avec une grande crainte au ventre. Il brisa le baton en deux et garda le bout avec la lame en métal. Puis il l'enfonça avec violence en plein coeur de celui ci, qui fut tuer sur le coup. La cuirasse ainsi que les cotes de mailles qu'il portait, n'avaient pas résisté sous la force de pénétration de l'arme.

L'organe vitale de l'humain venait d'être transpercer de tout son long, s'arrêtant directement de battre au passage. Du liquide rougeâtre gicla sur le visage du blond et du deuxième garde. Le corps vide et froid, alla se heurter contre le sol, tête la première. Dans ce bruit sourd, le coéquipier tomba à genoux prés de la carcasse sans vie de son ami. Dos au vrai Naruto, il ne vit pas la main du blond s'entourait d'un chakra mauve maléfique. L'aura, brillante dans les ténèbres, prit une forme de lame d'épée et sembla durcir. D'un geste vif et précis, il trancha le cou du deuxième garde avec un calme des plus impréssionnant. Du sang jaillit comme une fontaine et éclaboussa le sol poussièreux.

- Enfin debarasser de ces fichus gardes, murmura t-il.

Il fit disparaitre son nouveau chakra et son clone, qui se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée. Il ramassa les clés et la moitié de l'arme sur l'un des morts, puis il s'avanca vers la sortie. Il ouvrit les barreaux qui se trouvaient au fond du sombre couloir et monta les marches menant au rez de chaussée. Des pas résonnèrent derrière une porte blindée aux métaux lourds. Des bruissements de clé dans une serrure rouillée arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et laissa apparaitre à son seuil, une personne encapuchonnée d'une cape noir. Ne laissant pas l'inconnue bouger une seconde de plus, Naruto apparut derrière le mystérieux personnage, avec une moitié de lance encore imbibée de sang, et commença :

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de sa victime.

Il reçut aucune réponse de la part de cette dernière, sauf un coup de kunai en plein ventre. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage caché par les ténèbres de la nuit. Il explosa en un petit nuage blanc. Surpris, l'inconnue se mit sur ses gardes. C'est à ce moment là, que Naruto décida de sortir de sa cachette pour se montrer. Il tomba face au mystérieux individu.

- Je vois quand fin de compte, tu n'as plus besoin d'aide pour te libérer, déclara une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit. Comment savez t-il où il résider en ces jours ? Et cette voix, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait.

- C'est toi Miya ?, lâcha le blondinet sur un coup de tête.

À l'entente du nom, l'inconnue rangea son kunai dans une sacoche avant de rabattre la capuche sur ses épaules. Grâce à la petite lumière que procurait une ampoule au dessus de la sortie, on apercut le visage d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux couleur rouge claire, qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle était vétue d'un pantalon ninja noir avec un haut blanc qui moulait à moitié ses jolies formes. Un katana à la rouge, reposait dans un étui noir aux écritures japonaises blanche. Le tout était recouvert d'une cape sombre pour mieux se dissimuler dans le noir.

- Eh oui ! C'est bien moi ! Annonça t-elle avec un grand sourire.


	3. Rencontre

Quatres mois plutôt avant l'arrestation.

Quelque part, près de la frontière qui sépare le pays de la foudre et de l'eau. La nuit venait de tomber, faisant sombrer la forêt dans une obscurité glauque et peu rassurante. Mais en ce moment, les bois recelaient quelque chose de plus inquiétant que les ténèbres. Des bruits de combats, de katanas et de kunais qui s'entrechoquaient et des explosions résonnaient dans ce labyrinthe végétal, ponctués des cris de terreurs des mourants. La clairière où un groupe important de mercenaires avaient installé leur camp, était la proie des flammes. Tous ces hommes et femmes étaient repoussés par un seul ninja, une Anbu de Kumo. Elle se déplaçait avec délicatesse dans le rang ennemi avec une vitesse assez élevée, frappant et abattant au passage, les méchants, un à un.

Petit à petit, les cris se firent plus rares jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne, brisé uniquement par les craquements des arbres rongés par le feu. Sur la trentaine de mercenaires, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il semblait être le chef de la bande et avait été le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à la jeune Anbu. Mais le combat avait duré trop longtemps pour lui et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux, crispant les poings. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, il releva la tête espérant au moins mourir avec un semblant de dignité. Mais la dernière vision qu'il eut de ce monde le glaça d'horreur.

Il avait réussi quelque secondes auparavant, à toucher la ninja ennemie, réussissant dans la foulée, à lui retirait son masque. Et de la silhouette sombre qui sortait des flammes, seuls étaient visibles deux yeux aux pupilles rouge claire. Leur couleur était belle et effroyable à la fois. Les ardentes flammes autour d'eux s'y reflétaient, les faisant luire d'une lueur inconnue. Mais en même temps, ils semblaient si froids, si durs... et si vides.

Dans un dernier geste, elle décapita son adversaire sans aucune pitié. Au même moment, un éclair traversa les cieux de tout son long, suivit de son éternel grondement. Pendant une seconde, il éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait un magnifique visage, encadrait par des cheveux lisses et soigneuses, d'un noir de jais, lui arrivant à mi-dos. Sur sa joue droite, des petites tâches de sang étaient présentes. Elles se mélangeaient aux fines gouttelettes d'eau de la pluie, qui commençaient à tomber.

Fixant toujours le cadavre inerte qui se trouvait à ses pieds, elle rangea son katana dans un fourreau, à l'arrière de son dos. Soudain un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle tomba à genoux, sur le sol marécageux, parmi les dépouilles des mercenaires. Elle mit sa main sur l'une de ses hanches, puis la retira deux secondes plus tard. Un liquide rougeâtre maculait ses doigts. Son propre sang.

Surprise, elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle savait qu'un kunai c'était planté à cette endroit. Dans le feu de l'action, elle l'avait retiré sans broncher, ne pensant pas qu'elle serait infecter d'un quelconque poison. Ne pleurant pas sur son sort une seconde de plus, elle se releva tout en grimaçant. Surtout que cette dose s'était répandue dans son corps lors du combat, là ou le sang circulait deux fois plus vite qu'au repos.

- Astucieux ! Pensa t-elle.

Après s'être remit debout, elle commença à s'avancer dans le noir, sous une pluie battante, à la recherche d'un abri. Même si elle savait que les heures qui arriveraient, seraient les derniers de toute son existence. La brune sentit des douleurs musculaires qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression dans la sombre forêt. Lui forçant à prendre appui contre des arbres à certains moments.

Non loin de là, dans une grotte, un jeune homme était assit devant un feu de bois. Blond, aux cheveux couleur jaune or, il fixait les flammes flamboyantes devant lui. Ces derniers se reflétaient dans ses prunelles aux pupilles d'un bleu azur. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées, pendant qu'un kunai à trois branches tournoyait autour de son index droit. Les minutes passaient, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement.

La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le sol, en dehors de la grotte. Le bruit que faisait celui ci, se mélangeait aux crépitements du feu de bois. Parmi tout ce brouhaha, le blond entendit un bruit sourd, qui provenait de l'extérieur. Méfiant, il se dirigea doucement vers la sortir après s'être relevé, kunai en main. Il balaya les environs d'un unique regard. La pluie devenu diluvienne, n'aidait pas le jeune homme dans son inspection.

Soudain, un rocher attira son attention. Près de celui ci, il découvrit le corps de la brune, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Sans perdre patient, il accourut auprès de la fille. Là, il rangea son arme et pris la ninja dans ses bras. Une fois dans l'excavation, il posa la brune sur le sol, et enleva son masque ainsi que sa cape toute noir. Il put voir le visage fin et doux qui s'y cachait derrière cette dernière. Il attrapa son propre sac et sortit une couverture. Il le roula en boule, et le mit délicatement sous la tête de la blessée.

En regardant les mains de la fille, il aperçut des traces de sang encore humides. Il croyait qu'elle c'était juste évanouie. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il vit une blessure pas très profonde, cachée par le tissu noir, au niveau de la hanche droite. Il releva le T-Shirt noir vers le haut et pu voir la plaie, saignante. Pour vérifier s'il ne se trompait pas au sujet de la blessure, il posa le dos de sa main sur le front de la brune.

- Merde ! S'exclama t-il, en attrapant son sac.

Le front de la jeune femme était brûlante, ce qui confirma la réflexion du blond. Elle était gravement empoisonnée. Essayant de garder son sang froid comme il le pouvait, il prit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. Il le déboucha et l'approcha jusqu'aux lèvres de la femme. Il vida le contenu à l'intérieur de la bouche et lui murmura des mots pour qu'elle boive. Cette dernière, à moitié inconsciente, avala la potion difficilement.

Celle ci avait spécialement été confectionner par la plus grande des médic-nins du monde des ninjas, Tsunade. Elle les avait donné au blondinet en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle lui apprit aussi des jutsus médicaux, même s'il possédait la régénération de Kyubi.

Au fond de lui, Naruto remercia la vieille qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa mère adoptif.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il retroussa ses manches et composa des signes. Un chakra vert apparut dans la paume de ses mains. Il les mit au dessus de la plaie qui, petit à petit, s'arrêta de saigner et se referma. Après quinze minutes, le blondinet stoppa le processus. La blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais il restait toujours les traces de sang sèches.

Le blond examina une nouvelle fois la jeune femme et constata que sa température avait baissé un tout petit peu. Alors, il prit sa gourde d'eau, puis déchira un bout de couverture à contre cœur. Il le mouilla et le mit sur le front de la fille. Ne voulant pas qu'elle ne se refroidisse trop, il enleva sa propre cape et la couvrit. Un peu fatigué par cette journée, il fit un clone pour qu'il monte la garde pendant qu'il dorme. Ce dernier rajouté de temps à autre, des bouts de bois pour maintenir le feu une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin...

Le soleil se leva comme à son habitude derrière la montagne, sortant des ténèbres, la forêt verdoyante, en le baignant de ses doux rayons de lumière. Un jeune blond était assit en tailleur, sous un arbre, sur l'herbe finement mouillé grâce à la rosée du matin. Il portait des sandales de ninja, un pantalon de couleur noir et un T-shirt orange. Les yeux clos, il semblait en pleine méditation. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant flottait fièrement dans le vent. Trois traits fins et noirs ornaient ses joues ressemblant à des moustaches de félins.

Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant des pupilles d'un bleu azur. Il venait de faire ce petit rituel qui l'aider à se décontracter, lui faisant savourait en même temps, un moment de silence et de fraicheur qui durait quelques minutes. Puis il se leva, attrapant au passage son katana rouge et noir qui était posé près de lui. Il observa encore un peu le magnifique paysage devant ses yeux, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes.

Quelques minutes auparavant, une jeune femme frémit, une sensation de fraîcheur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Celle ci était accompagnée de chants d'oiseaux. Elle était seule. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle au paradis ? La panique se dessina sur son beau visage. Mais alors qu'elle regardait partout en quête d'un indice, ses pupilles se posèrent sur une masque d'Anbu. Un bandage se trouvait sur la blessure de la veille. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé, elle n'était pas folle.

Que c'était-il passé ? Ces derniers souvenirs remontaient à cette sanglante nuit. Des flashs refirent surface. Elle, tombant sur le sol boueux, dans la pluie. Puis une lumière, une silhouette avant le noir total. Tout était si flou. Elle se redressa lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur. Son regard se porta sur ce qui l'entourait. Une grotte pas très profonde, un feu de camp où certaines braises avaient une couleur rouge vif, montrant que le feu avait été éteint récemment.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ? Dit une voix d'homme.

Elle fut sortir de sa contemplation, surprise et confuse, d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

- Ah... Désolé ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ninja d'élite à Konoha, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, géné. Et toi ?

- Miya, Miya Oshirami. Souffla t-elle doucement.

C'est moi qui t'es soigné, continua le blond. Tu avais été empoisonné, vu la plaie, ça devait être un kunai.

Elle commença à se plonger dans ses réflexions s'en se rendre compte. Naruto Uzumaki. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Des rumeurs couraient vite dans son village comme quoi qu'un certain Naruto était un ninja d'exception. On disait qu'il rivaliser avec le sennin, Jiraiya. D'autres personnes ajoutaient qu'il pourrait être le successeur de la Godaime d'içi quelques années. Sa meilleur amie l'avait même avoué que le jeune homme était beau et musclé, car elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission.

Voyant la brune dans cet état, le blond s'accroupit devant celle ci. Il détailla au passage le corps de la jeune femme.

- Allonge toi, je vais regarder si la plaie c'est cicatriser, annonça t-il.

- Ah... Euh, d'accord, sursauta t-elle.

Elle obéit sans broncher. Il souleva un peu le T-Shirt et enleva les bandages. Il y avait plus de blessure, mais il exerça tout de même une légère pression sur le dessus avec deux doigts.

- Aie ! Cracha Miya, tout en grimaçant.

- La plaie est guérit mais il te reste encore les effets de la douleur, lança t-il après quelques signes.

Surprise, elle sentit une douce chaleur sur son ventre. Le chakra médical du blond se propagea en elle, lui faisant du bien. Elle sentit la douleur disparaître, petit à petit.

- Je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

- Merci !

- Ce ne pas grand chose, déclara le blond, avec un de ses sourires.

Miya sourit et s'assit. Elle jeta des petits regards sur le corps du blondinet. Sa copine ne lui avait pas dit des bêtises, il était bien musclé pour son âge. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de rouge, alors elle baissa le regard vers le sol. Heureusement que Naruto c'était mit debout, dos à elle, pour prendre son sac.

- Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, il y a une rivière à quelques pas d'ici.

Il s'assit prés de son sac et déroula un parchemin sur le sol. Il fit un signe de la main droite avant de la posait sur la feuille aux sceaux. Une petite fumée apparut et laissa place à une serviette propre, un gant de bain et du savon non utilisé. Sur le côté, un T-Shirt blanc et un pantalon de ninja noir pliaient.

- Prend ceci, tu en auras besoin.

- ... Merci.

Elle prit les affaires prêtées et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Une rivière claire s'offrit à sa vue dés son arrivée. Elle se concentra pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un espion dans les alentours. Sentant aucune présence, elle s'approcha du bord et se déshabilla rapidement. Une fois dans l'eau, elle se lava précautionneusement puis se rinça. Elle resta un moment à savourer le contact de l'eau fraiche avec sa peau. Elle sortit de la source et se sécha. Elle mit les nouveaux habits et revint à la grotte. Elle stoppa à l'entrée quand elle vit un petit renard marron orangé parler avec Naruto. Ils se tuèrent deux secondes en la voyant.

- Ok, j'accepte la mission, reprit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Il prit un parchemin qui se trouvait sur le sol puis le rangea dans son sac. Il en sortit un autre parchemin possédant une couleur différente de la première.

- Voici mon rapport de mission.

- Comme d'hab ! Lâcha le renard.

- Ouais.

- Bon je te laisse, dit le canidé en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

- Ok, à plus Kyu !

L'animal disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les ninjas seuls.

- Tu es bien une Anbu de Kumo, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Miya, qui tendit les affaires au blond.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner ? Si ce n'est trop de te le demander. J'ai un message à remettre au Raikage, demanda le blond.

- Bien sûr, susurra la brune timidement, je te dois bien ça.

- Merci !

Il eut un moment de silence pendant une minute.

- Eh si on mangeait ? Prononça Naruto.

- D'accord... Mais quoi ?

- Tu connais les ramens instantanés ? Demanda t-il.

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils décidèrent de faire des ramens. Une fois le repas fini, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Naruto emmena la brune faire une petite balade prés de la rivière. Blaguant, riant, bavardant. Ils ne virent pas la journée se terminer et les ténèbres firent leur apparition. Ils rentrèrent, dînèrent et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, ils se réveillèrent, ramassèrent leur affaires et s'en allèrent pour Kumo gakure no satô. En chemin, ils purent manger des petites baies, encore humide et fraîche grâce à la rosée du matin. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur course et arrivèrent au village de la foudre après une énième pause pour se désaltérer.

- Raikage-sama ! Commença Miya sous son masque.

L'homme à la carrure imposante, était dans son fauteuil en cuir, dos aux deux arrivants. Il admirait la vue à travers la grande baie vitrée, concentré. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, seul le fauteuil pivota sur lui même. Il fixa les nouveaux arrivants avec son regard à donner froid dans le dos.

- Je viens faire mon rapport Raikage-sama, continua la jeune femme.

L'homme a la peau bronzée regarda Miya, mais ce désintéressa vite fait de sa présence. Son regard était désormais sur le blond, qui lui, était toujours en arrière.

- Qui est ce?

- C'est un Anbu de Konoha... Il m'a soigné alors que j'allais mourir empoisonné.

- Cela veut dire que tu dois encore progresser, lança le Kage d'une voix neutre. Tu me feras ton rapport plus tard, maintenant veux-tu nous laisser seul.

- Bien... Raikage-sama, déclara t-elle, triste.

Naruto avait ressentit ce petit élément dans les paroles de la brune, alors il fixa cette dernière dans les yeux et lui fit un signe de tête. Ne restant pas une seconde plus, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Quel est ton nom, commença le vieil homme.

- Appeler moi Ryuu, dit le blond en s'inclinant devant le maitre du village.

Naruto parla avec le Raikage pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de quitter les lieux, argent en poche. Il retrouva Miya dehors, sur le toit d'un immeuble, à l'abri des regards.

- Je dois y aller, annonça Naruto. Sinon la vieille va me hurler dessus.

- Je vois, dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh... Ça te dirait de se revoir ? Demanda le jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres.

- A-Avec plaisir !

- Alors voici un petit cadeau. fit-il en tendant un kunai à trois branches. Grâce à elle, je peux être prévenu si tu es en danger ou me téléporter à n'importe quel moment.

Elle fut surprise mais accepta l'objet de bon cœur. C'est alors qu'il se séparèrent, content d'avoir fait connaissance.

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois avant ce jour maudit, l'arrestation.


	4. La désertation

- Miya ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ça se voit pas ?! Dit-elle avec une petite once de colère.

- Euh... Si si ! Et je te remercie de t'être déplacer pour moi, répondit-il en enlaçant la jeune femme au passage.

Pendant cette action, il sentit les cheveux de la brune qui étaient parfumés d'une odeur de fruits exotiques, le rendant heureux. Ce parfum lui avait tellement manqué, alors il le savoura pendant ce court instant, puis se ressaisit. Desserrant légèrement ses bras autour de Miya, il se mit à sourire en la regardant.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, annonça-t-elle en se collant à lui. Vingt-cinq ans sans toi seraient impossible.

- Vraiment !?

- Oui ! Continua la brune. Je t'aime "mon" Naruto !

Elle releva sa tête et colla doucement ces lèvres à ceux du blondinet. Celui-ci répondit au baiser, en faisant de même de son côté.

- Dis moi, tu vas rester avec ces yeux pour toujours ? Demanda Miya, en se séparant après une minute.

- Ces yeux ? Fit-il, étonné.

- Oui, tu as les yeux mauves, pour ton information.

- Ah bon... Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Le blond ferma ses paupières et les réouvrit une seconde plus tard. Ses pupilles bleu océan avaient remplacé les précédents. Fixant les beaux yeux de son amant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur première rencontre qui n'était pas comme les autres.

- Bien, maintenant explique moi comment tu as pu t'infiltrer jusqu'à moi.

- Eh bien, j'ai réussi à déjouer les pièges qu'ils avaient mis en place autour de la muraille. J'ai aussi attiré leur attention avec un feu de camp qu'avait fait un de mes clones, au Nord de la prison. J'ai longé le bâtiment et éliminait les deux gardes qui se trouvaient dans le hall. Et voilà !

Naruto sourit à la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as ramener quelques affaires ?

- Bien sûr, un ninja sans arme n'est pas un ninja.

Elle attrapa un parchemin à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Elle fit des mudras et posa sa main au centre. Il y eut un nuage de fumée, puis une panoplie d'armes blanches apparurent. Naruto s'accroupit et prit une sacoche de kunai et de shuriken. Il l'accrocha sur sa cuisse droite. Il enfila une cape noire à capuche avec des sandales noires. Avant de se lever, il se saisit d'un kunai à trois branches. Il se redressa et remercia sa petite amie avec un de ses sourires.

- Allons-y maintenant ! Annonça la jeune femme.

- Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naru-kun ? Dit-elle en s'appuyant avec douceur sur le torse du blond.

- Si une menace de combat se fait sentir, je voudrai que tu te sauve...

- Mais !? S'écria-t-elle.

- Chut, fit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne.

- C'est pour ton bien si je te dis ça.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez forte ? Répliqua la brune.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, prononça-t-il avec un tendre regard qui en disait long.

Il caressa les fins cheveux de la brune avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Ils se regardèrent ensuite profondément dans les yeux, et dans un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortir. Marchant toujours dans le noir, ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à une issue donnant sur la muraille qui se trouvait au Nord de la prison.

- Croyais-tu pouvoir t'enfuir si facilement, démon ! S'exclama une voix, froide et lointaine.

Les deux complices s'arrêtèrent et sortirent tout deux uns kunai. Toujours sur leur garde, ils scrutèrent avec attention la moindre menace venant d'ailleurs. Une légère brise de vent caressèrent leur visage. Soudain, Naruto para un kunai qui venait d'un point en hauteur. Fixant l'épais mur de béton séparant la prison avec le monde extérieur, il vit trois Anbu d'Iwa et un de Kumo.

Le premier était un brin aux longs cheveux noir, il appartenait à Kumo. Le deuxième avait une musculature assez développée et un masque de chat. Le troisième, lui, était accroupi avec un regard méprisant sur le Kitsune. Tandis que le dernier avait un masque d'oiseau et des cheveux orange.

- Alors démon, tu essais de t'enfuir ? Lâcha le ninja qui était accroupi.

Naruto regarda la brune.

- Sauve toi, je te retrouverais plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Reviens moi vite ! Dit-elle derrière son masque.

Elle sauta par-dessus la muraille et s'éloigna le plus vite possible à travers les ténèbres.

- Je m'occupe de celui-ci ! S'exclama le ninja de Kumo.

Les autres acquiescèrent et le virent partir à la poursuite du complice dans les bois. Naruto voulut l'en empêcher mais le ninja qui était accroupi sur la muraille, lui barra le passage. L'Anbu prit appui sur le mur et se précipita vers le blond avec son katana à la main. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour tout.

Se trouvant de profil, Naruto tourna sa tête de quelques degrés, et dans un geste souple et précis, il envoya son kunai à trois branches. Un sourire naquit sur le visage masqué de l'Anbu. Il esquiva l'arme du Kitsune d'un mouvement de tête vers la droite.

- Baka ! Prononça le blond avant de disparaitre.

Le ninja écarquilla les yeux, surprit de s'être fait avoir. Il sentit la présence du blond derrière lui. Celui ci c'était téléporté près de son kunai qui se tenait à deux mètres de son adversaire. Il lança rapidement un autre kunai qui se planta dans la colonne vertébrale de l'Anbu. La douleur arracha un cri rauque de la bouche de l'ennemi, suivit de quelques filets de sang qui roulèrent jusqu'à son menton.

Paralysé par l'attaque, il ne vit point le prisonnier se précipiter vers lui. De sa main gauche qui était libre, Naruto attrapa le ninja par l'épaule droite et le retourna face à lui. Toujours dans les airs, l'Anbu fut pétrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le blondinet avait maintenant les pupilles mauves et tenait dans sa main droite, un rasengan de la même couleur.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai démon, misérable humain ! S'écria Naruto d'une voix plus grave.

En un seul geste, l'orbe tourbillonnant s'enfonça dans le ventre de l'arrogant et projeta ce dernier vers le sol en béton. L'impact fut extrêmement violent qu'un profond cratère c'était formé autour du corps sans vie de l'ennemi. Le kunai plantait au niveau des omoplates auparavant, c'était enfoncé dans les entrailles du ninja. On apercevait la pointe de l'arme blanche ressortir de l'autre côté. Une marre ne tarda pas à faire irruption.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas intervenir, cria le chef des Anbus. Fais chier !

Venant d'arrivé sur les lieux avec les autres Anbus de village différents, le chef regarda le dénommé prisonnier atterrir sur le sol, près du cratère. Son nouveau chakra formait un manteau autour de lui. Il releva ses yeux vers le chef aux longs cheveux rouge qui était en face de lui, à une trentaine de mètres. Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils, car il avait désormais un fugitif tout à fait "différent" devant lui. Il sut dés à présent que le blondinet n'allait pas se laisser-faire.

Dans le rang des Anbus, il y avait un groupe de trois qui appartenait au village de Konoha. Ils s'étaient postés sur la muraille, mais un peu l'écart des autres. Le premier était tout à fait reconnaissable grâce à sa longue chevelure noire et ses deux pupilles blanches, cachés sous un masque de loup. Le deuxième avait des cheveux gris en bataille et possédait un seul sharingan. Comparé au troisième, qui lui, en avait deux et qui fixait le blondinet sans ciller.

"Vu la façon dont il c'est débarrasser de cette imbécile, il n'y aucun doute sur ce que je pensais", pensa Kakashi avec son masque blanc d'Anbu.

- Je t'ai sous-estimé Uzumaki, lâcha le chef des Anbus.

Un rictus apparut pendant un moment sur le visage de l'évadé.

- Tu ne le crois pas si bien dire, répliqua-t-il.

Au même moment, le ninja d'Iwa composa des signes rapidement. Il s'écria :

- Doton, les pics de l'enfer.

D'énormes pics de roches extrêmement chaudes sortirent de terre juste devant lui pour former une barrière épineuse avant de les faire diriger vers le blondinet. Celui-ci ne bougea pas le petit pouce pour éviter cette attaque meurtrière. C'est à la dernière seconde qu'il s'élança dans les airs.

L'une des plus grosses épines de terre monta tellement haut, qu'elle frôla de quelques millimètres la tête du Kitsune. Voyant que le ninjutsu avait atteint ses limites, Naruto décida de passer à l'offensive. Il effectua des signes à une vitesse phénoménale que même le sharigan de l'Uchiwa avait du mal à suivre.

- Fuuton, les vagues de vent désastreuses ! S'écria-t-il.

Un violent ouragan se forma autour du blond. Les ninjas aux alentours étaient impressionnés par la puissance du vent qui s'intensifier au fur et a mesure. Une fois qu'elle avait atteint sa puissance moyenne, des lames d'airs furent projetées à grande vitesse vers la technique doton.

À la rencontre de celle-ci, ils y eurent d'énormes explosions. Les débris de roches prenaient n'importe quelle direction. Les projectiles étaient maintenant des armes blanches extrêmement dangereuses. Le moindre petit caillou pouvait déchirer une partie de vêtement, mais aussi trancher leur propre peau. L'équipe de Konoha alla se réfugier dans les arbres qui bordaient la muraille. Certains Anbus n'eurent pas cette chance et se prirent des roches coupantes sur la moitié de leur corps.

Les lames de vent faisaient toujours rage dans l'enceinte de la prison. Le chef de la mission sauta le plus haut possible pour éviter tous les débris de l'attaque. Naruto dirigea sa technique vers ce dernier qui était maintenant à la même hauteur que lui. Certaines lames traversèrent la forêt et lacérèrent des arbres jusqu'à les abattre sur le sol humide.

- Meurs ! Cria une voix grave.

En se retournant, l'homme aux cheveux rouges aperçut son adversaire avec un kunai à trois branches. Celui-ci c'était téléporté et avait du chakra mauve sur l'ensemble de son bras droit. Surpris, le chef ne put que se pencher la tête vers l'arrière, et regarda l'arme traverser juste devant lui. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du Kitsune, mais celui-ci explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

- Un clone, murmura-t-il. Arhh...

Au même moment, il sentit plusieurs douleurs dans son dos. Des shurikens venaient de s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates. Il sentit son propre sang glisser dans le creux de son dos. Il fut ensuite attiré vers le sol par des files de chakra relié aux disques de fer.

- Rasengan !

Les sifflements stridents de l'orbe devenaient de plus en plus aiguë. Dans un seul et même mouvement, Naruto sauta et s'apprêta à toucher l'Anbu de plein fouet, mais un shuriken fuma l'interrompit dans son action. Il regarda le premier passait juste devant ses pupilles bleu océan.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il dirigea son rasengan vers un point invisible à sa droite. En effet, la technique rencontra le deuxième shuriken qui était dissimulé dans l'ombre du premier. Le blond retomba vers le sol suivit de l'objet métallique, et put voir une personne lui faire face. C'était le ténébreux du village de la Feuille, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce dernier était sorti de sa cachette dans les feuillages des arbres. Il avait coupé les files de chakra avec le shuriken de l'ombre, et récupérait le chef. Il l'avait déposé dans un coin éloigné, près de la muraille.

- Pourquoi tout cela, Naruto ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Sasuke. On m'a condamné pour des crimes que je n'ai même pas commis. Alors dis le moi, pourquoi devrai-je rester enfermé ici ?

- Mais...

- Je dois retrouver les coupables qui m'ont fait subir tout cela. Et je ne serrai tranquille qu'une fois que je les aurais tous éliminer. Tu devrais me comprendre mieux que quiconque dans ce domaine là, toi, qui avais autrefois déserté Konoha pour venger tout ton clan.

Le brin ne sut plus quoi dire. Naruto l'avait devancé en concluant par cette petite phrase. C'est vrai qu'il avait fui son village natal pour retrouver son frère et le tuer. Et c'est Naruto lui-même qui l'avait convaincu que les gens ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Naruto s'avança vers le brin d'un pas confiant et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de ce dernier. Il leva son regard vers les cieux. L'aube qui faisait son apparition, coloré les nuages ainsi que l'atmosphère d'une lueur rose.

- Pardonne moi... Frérot ! Prononça le blond.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, et laissa le ténébreux, seul.

- Je te ramènerais à la maison, frèrot ! Dit-il à son tour.

Il se retourna et alla voir si le chef se porter mieux.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, l'obscurité régnait encore, mais des bruits de katana résonnait dans les alentours. Une femme faisait face à un Anbu de Kumo. Elle para un autre coup de katana, puis un autre encore.

De petites étincelles se produisaient au contact des deux lames. La jeune femme fit un salto et esquiva l'offensive du ninja. Elle connaissait très bien la personne qu'elle combattait. Elle para donc une autre attaque avant de donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son adversaire. Elle enchaina avec un coup de pied bien placé qui envoya l'ennemi sur le sol. Le katana de ce dernier avait tombé à quelques mètres plus loin. Il était maintenant désarmé.

Ne voulant pas abandonner face à la brune, il envoya des shurikens. Elle les repoussa avec son arme et regarda son adversaire, apeuré. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas mourir dans ces circonstances.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa derrière le masque de Miya. Elle s'arrêta juste devant son ancien coéquipier, et fixa longuement celui-ci avec ses prunelles rouge clair. Elle leva son arme vers le haut. Le ninja vit sa vie en ralentit, la peur au ventre. Dans un dernier regard, elle rangea son katana dans son étui.

- Je te laisse lui dire la vérité, Rayzou ! Dit-elle.

- Co-comment ?

Elle enleva son masque et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mi-Miya !? Mais... Pourquoi !? S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que... C'est la vie qui la décider autrement !

Elle entendit du bruit et vit son amant atterrir prés de lui.

- Miya ? Fit Naruto.

Elle hocha la tête, puis jeta un dernier regarde à son ami. Naruto lui prit la main et ils disparurent grâce à la technique de téléportation. Le brin aux longs cheveux noirs se redressa et regarda le sol où se trouvait encore la jeune femme, il y a quelques instants. Un masque blanc y était. Il le ramassa et le rangea dans son sac. Il rangea son katana et s'en alla vers la prison.

Après quelques minutes de course, Rayzou atterrit sur la muraille. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dégâts qu'avait causés le blondinet. Il y avait des débris dans tout les coins. Certains arbres n'avaient plus de feuillage. En contre-bas, des Anbus étaient réunis. Il alla les voir et annonça que les deux individus, c'étaient enfuit. Quelques-uns d'entre eux furent blesser pendant l'attaque. Ils furent soignés par un médic-nin, et purent reprendre le chemin de leur village. Il n'y avait eut qu'un seul mort à déplorer.

Le soir même, à une heure tardive, dans le village de la Foudre. Plus précisément, dans le bureau du Raikage, des ninjas firent leur apparition. Le vieil homme se tenait devant sa baie vitrée et observait le paysage.

- Raikage-sama, nous sommes de retour !

- Alors comme ça, le prisonnier s'est évadé ? Demanda t-il calmement. Comment a-t-il fait ? Je croyais qu'il était sous haute sécurité !

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, annonça l'un des Anbus, il semblait être plus fort qu'avant. Nous savons aussi qu'il avait eu un complice...

- Une complice ! Rectifia le deuxième.

- Comment ça ?! S'étonnèrent le reste du groupe.

- Je l'ai combattu dans la forêt, continua-t-il. Et j'ai parfaitement aperçu son identité.

- De qui s'agit-il Rayzou ! S'exclama le Raikage, près à entendre le nom d'un des fugitifs.

Il eut un moment de silence pendant un court instant, faisant monté la tension à son comble. Il fut brisé par la voix du jeune homme.

- Il s'agit de votre fille, Raikage-sama !


	5. Souvenirs

Le jour se levait sur les cinq visages des hokages et on pouvait apercevoir le village de Konoha qui se réveillait au fur et à mesure. Depuis quelques années déjà le village était en paix, l'Akatsuki avait été décimé par un certain blond aux yeux bleus, et Sasuke, quant à lui, il était revenu entre-temps au village. De plus, on entendait plus parler de Kabuto. On connaissait qu'il avait fui après la mort de son maître, Orochimaru, mais personne ne sut ce qu'il était advenu, et encore moins s'il était toujours vivant.

Sakura se réveilla comme à son habitude et elle se prépara pour aller à l'entraînement. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda la photo de l'ancienne équipe 7 d'un air triste. Une petite larme tomba sur le cadre.

- ...Naruto…

Elle déposa ce dernier et quitta sa chambre en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, en effet, c'était le jour anniversaire où il les avait tous quittés pour rejoindre cette maudite prison. Il avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de tous ses amis.

Certains n'en croyaient toujours pas ce qui avaient été rapporté par les villages voisins. Toutes ces atrocités, ce ne pouvait pas être lui l'auteur de tout cela. Ils avaient appris plus tard qu'il c'était évadé et avait disparu dans la nature avec une complice, qui plus est, était la fille du Raikage. Ils surent un jour, par la bouche du dernier Uchiwa, que c'était pour se venger des personnes qui lui avaient fait subir cette atroce souffrance.

Aujourd'hui, même s'ils étaient tous au même grade, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble et faisaient encore quelques missions ensemble pour se remémorer les moments quand l'équipe 7 était encore au complet. Depuis le départ de Naruto tous les ninjas de sa génération se sont entraînés pour devenir beaucoup plus fort et si un jour il revenait, il serait très content de voir à quel point ils ont progressé. Mais ils espéraient tous et n'en étaient pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura arriva au terrain d'entraînement et vit que Sasuke était déjà présent, et comme à son habitude, Kakashi était en retard.

- "Certaines choses ne changeront jamais", pensa-t-elle.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

- S'lut Sakura.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux compagnons discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, avant qu'un grand nuage de fumée apparut.

- Yo !

- Vous êtes en retard ! Crièrent les deux autres en même temps.

- Désolé, mais aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas d'entraînement, je dois aller voir Godaime, elle a une information très importante à m'annoncer.

- C'est au sujet de lui, n'est pas ?

Il hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation, et continua :

- Vous avez donc quartier libre, profitez-en !

- Pour une fois ! Soupirèrent les deux plus jeunes.

Ils partirent donc en direction du centre ville. Sakura avait invité le jeune brin à venir faire un tour avec elle. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il accepta l'invitation. Kakashi se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade et arriva, dix minutes plus tard, devant la porte du bureau. Là, il frappa et attendit.

- Entrez !

Aussitôt le shinobi entra et attendit que Tsunade prenne la parole. Celle- ci n'avait pas changée d'un pouce et malgré son âge elle a gardé son apparence de jeune fille. Mais on sentait bien que depuis le départ du blond, elle avait changé intérieurement. Elle s'énervait plus et elle ne travaillait moins qu'avant, déjà qu'elle ne faisait presque rien plutôt.

- Bon je vais faire vite, ces temps ci nous avons remarqué la présence d'un grand nombre de ninjas déserteurs et de mercenaires prés de la frontière d'Oto no kuni. Un des ninjas de Kumo a pu ramener des informations au Raikage. Il nous les a envoyé, et je les ai justement sous les yeux.

- Que disent-elles ?

- Il semblerait que le nouveau chef d'Oto, dont nous avons pas encore l'identité et qui est à la tête du village se prépare à une nouvelle guerre.

- Il rassemble toutes ces personnes pour livrer une guerre, mais contre qui ?

- C'est là qu'est le problème. Nous n'en savons encore rien à ce propos. Le Raikage a décidé de décaler le conseil qui devait avoir lieu dans deux mois.

-Pour quand ?

- Il aura lieu dans une semaine, au pays du fer, mais dans la nouvelle grotte pour plus de sécurité cette fois ci. C'est toi qui m'accompagnera ainsi que Yamato.

- Bien ! Mais... Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, continua-t-il, hésitant.

Elle secoua sa tête négativement, signifiant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Voyant cela, Kakashi baissa sa tête et allait s'en aller, mais Tsunade répliqua :

- Et soit à l'heure pour une fois.

Il sourit derrière son masque avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il retourna à ses occupations, plus précisément, à la lecture des nouveaux tomes Icha Icha de Jiraiya.

Prés d'Iwagakure no sato, un jeune homme brun marchait dans une forêt plongée dans les ténèbres. Pourtant il n'était encore que seize heures, mais les conditions météorologiques en ce jour là n'était pas favorable. On pouvait entendre l'orage grondait à des kilomètres d'ici. Les éclairs d'un blanc étincelant, illuminaient les cieux à chaque minutes. Les arbres où se trouvait la personne s'élevaient à plus de vingt mètres de haut. Possédant de grandes et larges branches, recouvert d'un épais feuillage couleur vert foncé, elles stoppaient la trajectoire des gouttes de pluie qui descendaient à toute vitesse vers le sol terreux. Un vent glacial, accompagnant ce mauvais temps, traversa les lieux avec quelques sifflement. Les mèches de cheveux, couleur rouge sang ainsi que la sombre cape reposant sur l'individu, voletèrent au gré des bourrasques de vent. Grâce à quelques vaisseaux de lumière d'un éclair qui passa entre les feuilles d'un arbre, on put voir que la personne portait un masque blanc sur son visage, camouflant son identité à tout le monde.

Il continua de marcher pendant une demie heure, à la même vitesse, comme s'il n'était pas presser de rentrer chez lui. En effet, le chemin qui était devenu marécageux à cause du temps, menait tout droit vers les portes Sud du village caché d'Iwa. Arrivé devant deux grandes portes, il disparut en entendant des bruits de pas, à peine inaudible sous cette pluie battante. Il réapparut sur le toit d'un bâtiment à l'intérieur du village. À partir de là, il se dirigea en courant vers le centre de ce dernier tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir par quelqu'un. Après quelques secondes, il atterrit souplement et avec délicatesse sur le balcon d'un imposant bâtiment. Il s'avança vers une porte entre-ouverte et l'ouvrit lentement. Regardant devant lui, il remarqua que le Tsuchikage était assit en tailleur, en pleine méditation.

- Tu as déjà terminé ta mission Ryuu ? Ça ne m'étonne plus de nos jours, sachant que tu es un des meilleurs éléments de notre village, déclara le vieil homme, dos tourné

Il fit un sourire derrière son masque et répondit.

- Merci pour le compliment, Tsuchikage-sama, dit-il en s'inclinant devant son supérieur.

- Ta récompense est sur l'étagère à ta droite, tu peux disposer maintenant, dit-il tout en affichant un sourire. Attends ! J'allais oublier de te prévenir que je t'ai choisi pour m'accompagner au conseil des Kages. Elle aura lieu dans une semaine, dans un nouveau lieu.

- Bien Tsuchikage-sama.

Il prit l'argent qui était posé sur le meuble et la rangea dans sa sacoche. Puis, il s'en alla vers son chez-soi. Moins d'une minute de course suffit au brin pour y arriver. Il inséra une clé dans la serrure et baissa la poignet. Il entra et déposa ses affaires dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un salon. Il en leva sa cape et le mit sur un porte manteau, et s'avança vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un des placards présents et prit de nouveaux vêtements. Il les déposa prés du lavabo et se déshabilla. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le petit robinet.

Il ferma donc les yeux, voulant jouir de ce confort le plus longtemps possible. La chaleur de l'eau avait exactement la bonne température et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait aidait à relaxer ses muscles. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps musclé. Il se savonna et se rinça. Toujours sous l'eau, il se passa une main sur son omoplate droit puis sur celui de gauche. Il sentit deux petits creux sur sa peau.

Les blessures avaient bien été soigner mais ils y avaient toujours ces deux cicatrices qui resteraient jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Lui faisant rappeler ce jour qu'il maudissait dans toute sa vie sur terre. Le combat contre le Kitsune était resté graver dans sa mémoire. Ce jour là, il avait trop sous-estimé son adversaire tant la situation était parfaite, pour montrer à ses confrères toute sa puissance. Sauf que la bataille avait pris un tout autre chemin et l'avait amené à sa plus grande défaite. Il c'était fait avoir comme un genin.

Ne voulant pas ressasser le passé plus que ça, il ferma le robinet et se sécha avec une serviette. Il mit ses habits tout propre sur lui, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit des nouilles instantanées et les mangea jusqu'à la dernière goutte, tellement la faim lui tiraillé le ventre. Fatigué, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il eut l'impression de flotter et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.

La nuit arriva bien vite sur le monde des ninjas. Le soleil se cacha au fur et à mesure derrière la montagne, laissant place à l'astre de nuit. Dans un bureau, en haut de la tour d'ivoire du village de Kumo, un vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, face à une grande baie vitrée. Il venait justement de renvoyer une lettre à chacun des Kages sur le lieu où devait se passer la réunion.

Cependant, il avait l'air pensif. Deux ans. Deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis cette date, où sa fille était partie avec ce jeune homme, et n'avait plus donné le moindre signe de vie. A chaque fois, qu'il pensait à elle, il se rappelait du jour où il l'avait trouvé.

_~~ Flash Bach ~~_

A, Anbu connu sous le nom de Rizuu arrivait aux abords de la frontière du pays du fer. Derrière lui, cinq ninjas le poursuivaient à vive allure. A ce train là, le jeune homme à la peau bronzée allait se faire rattraper rapidement, et en plus, combattre à un contre cinq dans les bois n'aidait pas le jeune membre des forces spéciales de la foudre. Lorsqu'une clairière fut visible, un sourire apparut son visage. Un sourire qu n'était pas visible pour les autres personnes. Dans ces cas là, le masque aidait énormément.

Au centre de la clairière, l'Anbu stoppa sa course sans explication. Il était maintenant dos à ses adversaires et s'accroupit. Les cinq ninjas venaient enfin de rattraper leur cible

- Enfin, on a fini par te rattraper, espèce d'enfoiré ! Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

A se décida à faire face à ses adversaires. Ils furent légèrement étonnés, puisque derrière lui, se trouvait l'objet de leur convoitise.

- Si vous la voulez tant que ça, il faudra d'abord que vous me passiez sur le corps.

- Eh bien, si tu nous le proposes si gentiment, prononça l'un des méchants.

Arrivé à proximité du ninja, l'homme leva son arme et la rabaissa rapidement vers le ninja. D'un seul coup, l'arme se brisa en deux, produisant un bruit strident ainsi que des étincelles. La plaque de métal sur son avant-bras droit avait pris le coup. A regarda son adversaire le visage sévère, et dit :

- Maintenant, à mon tour !

Il attrapa l'ennemi avec sa main gauche et le plaqua violemment dans le sol. D'un geste net et précis, il trancha la gorge de celui-ci avec la lame brisée auparavant. Il releva ses yeux vers les quatre autres.

- À qui le tour ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Les ennemis ragèrent sur le moment et foncèrent vers l'Anbu. Sans paniquer, le jeune homme prit appui sur la cuisse de son adversaire de droite, et l'assena un coup de coude en pleine mâchoire.

- Erubõ ! S'écria-t-il.

Poursuivant son mouvement de tourbillon dans les airs, il propulsa un autre homme au sol suivit d'un kunai qui transperça la gorge de ce dernier. Il retomba avec agilité sur ses deux pieds. D'un coup de jambe, il repoussa l'un de ses adversaires, puis en se tournant sur sa droite, il envoya un kunai dans la carotide de l'homme qui l'avait menacé dès le début. A se retrouvait maintenant contre le dernier adversaire. Celui-ci avait stoppé ses mouvements devant la prouesse du ninja de Kumo.

- Il est temps d'en finir, fit-il en composant des signes. Aian kurõ !

A réapparut prés de son adversaire, prit le visage de celui dans sa paume et lui comprima les tempes entre son pouce et ses autres doigts. L'homme hurla toute sa souffrance une énième fois avant d'expirer son dernier souffle pour toujours. Après avoir lâcher la tête du ninja, A se retourna pour reprendre le précieux objet qu'il avait laissé sur le sol, prés d'un arbre. Avec délicatesse, il le prit dans ses bras et fit un sourire derrière son masque.

Un nourrisson de deux mois était emmailloté dans un drap blanc à moitié brûlé. Le jeune homme redressa le tissu sur la petite fille et lui caressa finement la joue avec le dos de son index. Il ne put continuer sa contemplation, que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les alentours. Ne voulant pas croisé d'autres ennemis, il sauta souplement sur des rochers d'une proche falaise afin de l'escalader. Quelques sauts de plus et il se retrouva tout en haute de la falaise. Il recula pour ne pas se faire repérer par les ninjas de Kusa. En levant son visage vers le paysage, il aperçut de gigantesque flammes rongeait des habitations de pauvres paysans. Les lueurs éclairaient une bonne partie de la forêt. Des cris de terreur arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il regarda de nouveau la petite fille qu'il tenait, d'un air triste.

- Je te protégerais, je le jure sur ma vie tout entière, murmura-t-il au nourrisson. Tel est ma promesse.

Il plaça l'enfant sous son épaisse cape couleur noir, et s'enfuit à travers les bois. Ses poursuivants ne retrouvèrent plus jamais.

_~~ Fin du Flash Bach ~~_

- J'espère que tu vas bien... Ma fille ! Chuchota-t-il, en continuant de regarder la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Dans un endroit qui nous était encore inconnu, à l'intérieur d'un petit chalet, sous une pluie torrentielle, un blond et une brune dormaient paisiblement dans un lit. La chambre paraissait chaleureuse au premier coup d'œil, et il formait un très beau couple. Dans une autre pièce, un petit renard jaune comme le soleil, dormait dans un panier qu'on lui avait spécialement confectionné. Les éclairs qui zébrèrent entre les sombres nuages de pluie, éclairèrent la petite pièce où il se trouvait. Rendant pendant une fraction de seconde le doux pelage du canidé magnifiquement beau.

Seulement, pendant que certains dormaient merveilleusement bien dans leur petit nid douiller, d'autres semblaient en pleine activité. Dans une profonde grotte, dans une montagne qui faisait partie du village caché d'Oto no kuni, des hommes continuaient d'afflué par petits groupes de cinq ou de six. C'étaient des convoyeurs. Ils transportaient des convois de marchandises illégaux à travers la frontière séparant Kumo d'Oto. Armé jusqu'aux dents, ils n'en avaient que pour l'argent qu'on les proposait.

Parmi tout ce monde, une personne se faisait différencier de tous. Il était grand et assez bien musclé. Il portait une cape blanche avec une capuche qui était rabattu sur son crane. Un masque bleu clair venait compléter le portrait, et contrastait d'une classe incomparable avec ses habits. À chaque fois qu'on le croisait, on s'inclinait face à lui comme signe de respect. Il s'arrêtait souvent pour vérifier les nouvelles marchandises.

Puis, d'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers le fond de la grande excavation, là où se trouvait un escalier taillé dans la roche. Il monta les marches humides et froides pour parvenir à une salle. Celle-ci était composée d'un trône surmontait de quatre marches. D'un balcon caché par de légers voiles blancs, et d'une large tapisserie brodée à la main, où le signe pouvoir régnait en grand. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le balcon et sentit un fond froid qui venait du Sud. Il dégusta avec calme, la nature qui lui faisait face. Soudain, un ninja possédant un bandeau de Suna barré, apparut. Il se rapprocha et commença :

- Maître ! Il n'y a que la moitié des marchandises qui sont arrivées. Votre fournisseur vous a envoyé une information de dernière minute, là voici.

Il tendit un parchemin au soi-disant chef et attendit.

- Hum... Voilà une bonne nouvelle, susurra-t-il avec froideur. Nous n'aurons pas d'autres convois avant plus d'une semaine. Des ninjas le surveillent de très prés ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment ? Se pourrait-il que la mort de cette escouade d'Anbu à Kiri leur aurez ouvert les yeux ? Continua le déserteur.

- Hum, il se pourrait bien... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait que nous ayons l'autre moitié au plus tard d'un mois, si nous espérons lancer la deuxième partie de mon plan.

Il se détourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- C'est pourquoi, je te confie la mission d'aller régler ce petit détail sur place. Si tu n'y parviens pas à le raisonner, tu emploieras la manière forte. As-tu bien compris ?

- Oui maître !

- Dans ce cas, j'en profiterais pour finaliser mon projet en y ajoutant quelques petites choses, histoire de rendre notre victoire plus écrasante. Ainsi le monde des ninjas connaîtra ma puissance, en commençant par... Suna !

Il se mit à rire, seul, d'un rire glacial et maléfique, sous les doux rayons de lune.


	6. Invité surprise !

Un ninja apparut dans une salle plongeait dans les ténèbres, où siégeait un trône. Mais il vit que ce dernier était vide.

- Que me veux-tu, Lyu ?

Surpris, il se retourna et aperçut la personne qu'il rechercher, sur un balcon.

- Maître, j'ai d'importantes informations à vous confier !

- Continu !

- Le conseil des cinq Kages aura lieu dans cinq jours.

- Comment ? En es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui maître ! Un de nos espions a pu surprendre une conversation entre la Mizukage et un Anbu. Il semblerait que la réunion aura bien lieu aux pays du fer, mais qu'elle se passera dans un nouvel endroit, pour plus de sécurité.

Un rire à vous glacez le sang se fit entendre dans la nuit.

- Ce que tu me dis là, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. Ha ha ha ! Ricana-t-il. Ils organisent une petite fête et ne m'invite pas, moi, qui est au cœur de toutes les discussions en ce moment.

Il se retourna vers son sous-fifre et déclara :

- Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Moi qui croyais que les choses n'avançaient guère, elles ne font qu'accélérées ! Ha ha ha ! Bientôt, ils connaîtront mes intentions les plus folles ! Ha ha ha ha !

Le ninja regarda son maître s'emporter dans un immense fou rire pendant plus d'une minute.

- Lyu, tu m'accompagneras à ce petit comité en compagnie de ton cher ami, Izo, annonça-t-il, ironiquement. Et tu lui diras de ne pas oublier les feux d'artifices qu'on lui a offerts, il y a quelques jours de cela. Sur ce, tu peux rentrer dans ton humble demeure, mon ami. Bonne nuit !

Sur cette phrase, il s'abaissa et montra la sortie, comme dans une pièce de théâtre. Jouant le jeu, il s'inclina et se dirigea vers l'issue pour descendre les marche d'escaliers.

Le soleil se leva sans qu'aucun nuage ne le gène. Cinq jours, c'étaient écoulés depuis cette froide nuit à Oto. Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures que Kakashi était parti en mission. À ses côtés, il y avait l'Hokage et Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci avait remplacé Yamato à la dernière minute, parce que le maître du Mokuton avait eu un léger souci avec son équipe, sur le chemin du retour. Jiraya, Shizune et Shikamaru occuperaient le poste d'Hokage durant l'absence de ce dernier. Même si cela était vraiment "galère" comme le disait le Nara.

Les ninjas étaient partis très tôt pour pouvoir arriver rapidement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. L'avantage était qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du pays du fer. Ce dernier était neutre, donc c'était le point de rendez-vous parfait… Et puis, à la vitesse où ils se déplaçaient, il n'aurait besoin que de trois ou quatre heures de plus pour atteindre cette fameuse grotte secrète.

Avant la frontière, les ninjas firent une petite pause de rafraîchissement avant de reprendre la route.

Juste après l'heure du déjeuner, le trio de ninjas de Konoha arriva à la frontière du pays du fer. Les gardes du pays s'inclinèrent à leur passage. Le visage de la Godaime Hokage était mondialement connu. Ils furent donc escortés par une équipe de garde, possédant d'épais katanas sur le dos. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une armure métallisée qui couvrait tout leur corps. C'étaient des Samouraïs, ils avaient un niveau équivalent à celui des shinobis. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, un silence prit place immédiatement. Il y avait déjà du monde dans la salle de réunion.

Gaara no Sabaku était installé près d'une table et était entouré de ses deux gardes habituels : Temari et Kankuro. Le Raikage était là lui aussi. À ses côtés, il y avait Rayzou et Killer-bee.

Après quelques instants, Sasuke reconnu le Tsuchikage, Oonoki. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, avec des cheveux et une barbe blanche. Il devait faire environ 1 m 50. Son visage était calme et recouvert d'un sourire sans joie. Le vieil homme, était accompagné par sa petite-fille Kurotsuchi, une kunoichi au sang bouillonnant. Le fils de croc blanc reconnut le chef de mission lors de l'évasion de Naruto, Ryuu.

Tout autour des Kages, il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de samouraïs. Ceux-ci étaient postés à chaque ouverture de la grotte. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha de l'Hokage. C'était Mifune, le général du pays du fer.

- Bienvenue à vous, Hokage-sama ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le Mizukage, et nous pourrons commencer la réunion…

La Godaime acquiesça et s'avança vers sa place. Tout le monde la regardait… En même temps, elle était parfaitement reconnue grâce à son titre de sannin, mais aussi pour être la ninja-médecin la plus puissante.

Le brin eut un sourire en voyant que le Raikage le fixait. Le colosse de la foudre soutint son regard jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Gaara eut un sourire. Sur ce coup, il avait remarqué les regards des autres hommes sur la poitrine de l'éternel perdante. Le Raikage tourna même la tête vers Tsunade, après avoir soutenu l'Uchiwa, pour contempler cette dernière. La blonde sentant les regards, foudroya ces derniers avec ses pupilles couleur noisette. A détourna ses yeux et se contenta de regarder devant lui, rouge pivoine. Les gardes du corps, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour inspecter tous les endroits et par la même occasion de voir ces... (vous savez quoi !)

La porte s'ouvrit. Deux samouraïs entrèrent, et furent suivi d'une femme portant le chapeau de Mizukage. Mei Terumi, une femme magnifique, était venue avec Aô, un membre des forces spéciales de Kiri no kuni, et Chojuro, qui entrèrent à leur tour. Le premier ninja avait une cache sur l'œil droit, et le deuxième possédait une énorme épée. La jeune femme fit un sourire à tous les hommes présents.

- Bonjour à vous, Messieurs et mes dames les Kages ! Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, annonça-t-elle.

D'un même mouvement de têtes, presque tous les personnes saluèrent la jeune femme. Seul Gaara ne fit que la regarder. La femme d'une trentaine d'année s'installa à un bureau.

- Maintenant que les dirigeants des cinq grands villages sont là, moi, Mifune, général du pays du fer, déclare cette réunion ouverte.

Les cinq Kages étaient installés sur une table en forme d'hexagone. Chaque Kage était sur un côté, et le représentant du pays du fer était sur le dernier côté. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'installa et débuta :

- Raikage- sama, je vous laisse l'honneur de commencer vu que c'est vous qui avez demandé cette réunion au plus vite…

Celui-ci acquiesça et commença :

- Eh bien, je vais être direct… Je suis ici pour que les cinq grands villages s'allient pour affronter Oto no kuni, et ce nouveau chef encore inconnu pour le moment… Celui-ci est en train de préparer une guerre, et selon mes sources, ils ont déjà beaucoup de marchandises illégaux en leur possession…

Le silence s'installa. Le Tsuchikage tourna sa tête vers A, un sourire mince aux lèvres. Le Kazekage acquiesça, étant en accord avec le Raikage. La Godaime Hokage eut un léger sourire alors que la Mizukage baissa les yeux. Elle aussi avait un sourire.

- Pourrait-on savoir combien de marchandises ont-ils en ce moment ? Demanda Oonoki.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore aussi sûr mais elle s'élèverait à une centaine de convois.

Tous furent surpris par une telle quantité. On voyait maintenant bien pourquoi il demandait à conclure une alliance entre eux. Cette guerre n'allait pas être prise à la légère. Il eut à nouveau un silence, et c'est la Mizukage qui relança le débat.

- À Kiri, le trafic maritime a connu une hausse exorbitante ce mois-ci. Et une escouade d'Anbu a été retrouvé mort dans une forêt souvent emprunter par des déserteurs en fuite. Se pourrait-il qu'ils y auraient un lien avec ce nouveau chef ?

- Il se pourrait bien en effet ! Affirma A. Mais nous savons tous que ce scélérat de Gato est mort depuis plus de six ans. Alors qui serait le nouveau fournisseur d'Oto no kuni.

- Tel est la question qu'on se pose tous, Raikage-sama ! S'exclama Gaara. Si nous avons la chance de découvrir l'identité de ce fournisseur, nous aurons un avantage sur Oto no kuni.

Tous approuvèrent les phrases citées par l'ex-jinchuriki.

- Mais, avons-nous des idées sur l'identité sur ce nouveau chef d'Oto ? Intervint le Tsuchikage.

- Pour ma part, je penserais plutôt à Yakushi Kabuto, annonça Tsunade, incertaine. Il semblerait que la mort d'Orochimaru l'aurait attristé et il pourrait se venger en lançant une guerre.

- Vraiment ? Fit le vieil homme, pensif. Qui ne vous dis pas que se serait le jinchuriki de Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Lors de son évasion, il avait bien annoncé qu'il allait se venger aussi de Konoha, non ?

La tension monta d'un cran à l'intérieur de la salle. Les ninjas de Konoha froncèrent les sourcils et mirent toute leur attention dans cette discussion.

- Il est vrai qu'il c'est enfuit pour se venger, mais il ne ferait pas une chose comme ça, à commencer par devenir le chef du village d'Oto ! Répliqua Tsunade.

- Il est le possesseur du démon Kyubi, rien n'est impossible, vu qu'il a une dent contre les villageois depuis son enfance, envoya le chef d'Iwa.

- J'ai une entière confiance en lui, et s'il c'est enfui, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons !

- Comme déclarer une nouvelle guerre !

- Ça suffit Tsuchikage-sama, on est ici pour conclure une alliance, pas pour des broutilles de ce genre ! Lâcha le colosse de Kumo.

- Vous avez raison Raikage-sama ! Mais oublier pas que votre fille a été dans cette affaire en étant la complice de ce jeune homme.

- Ne mêler pas ma fille dans cette histoire ! S'exclama le Raikage en fracassant la table de son poing.

Au même moment, des explosions et des cris de paniques se firent entendre. Deux samouraïs entrèrent dans la salle en courant. L'un était recouvert de sang.

- Général ! Nous sommes attaqu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une autre explosion venait de se produire près d'eux. La moitié des soldats se retrouvèrent sur le sol tellement le souffle fut assez violent. Des débris de roches et de neige jonchaient le sol. Un grand trou remplaçait désormais l'entrée par lequel ils s'étaient tous introduit.

- Deux personnes... portant des capes noires et des dizaines de ninjas d'Oto déciment nos troupes… Cracha le samouraï en se remettant debout difficilement.

La tension fut immédiatement à son comble. Ils se mirent tous debout sauf le Tsuchikage. D'un geste de la main, le général du pays du fer envoya tous ses hommes à l'extérieur. A, eut un léger sourire…

- L'alliance peut débuter dès maintenant ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des ninjas de Kumo. L'Hokage accepta, suivit du Mizukage.

- Le village de Konoha vous suivra pour éliminer ces fichus malfaiteurs ! Déclara d'un ton ferme l'Hokage.

La deuxième femme parmi les dirigeants acquiesça elle aussi.

- Pour protéger mon village de cette guerre, Kiri sera aussi avec vous ! Déclara la Mizukage.

- De même pour Suna ! Lâcha Gaara.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre Kages membres de la nouvelle alliance se tournèrent vers le Tsuchikage. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement.

- Le village de la terre n'a pas d'autres choix que de vous suivre… Nous sommes près du village d'Oto no kuni aussi !

Le Raikage tapa sur la table et continua :

- L'heure n'est plus aux discours… Nous devons aider les samouraïs. Si ce nouveau chef est là, c'est pour nous faire les présentations, je suppose !

L'Hokage acquiesça. Il tourna la tête vers Kakashi et Sasuke. D'un mouvement de tête, il leur fit signe d'aller aider. Les deux s'élancèrent à l'extérieur. Les autres Kages firent de même. En dehors des Kages, tous les ninjas de l'alliance venaient de partir au combat. À l'extérieur, le combat faisait rage. Le samouraï qui avait déclenché l'alerte ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait plus de cinquante ninjas d' Oto… Et les samouraïs tentaient comme ils pouvaient de retenir l'attaque. Cependant, ils étaient submergés par le nombre. Kakashi et Sasuke se regardèrent. D'un simple mouvement de tête, ils se comprirent. À grande vitesse, les deux s'élancèrent vers les ninjas d' Oto. Ils allaient éclaircir les rangs ennemis.

Le brun laissa passer son sensei devant lui. Ce dernier, avec le sharingan, pourrait éviter les attaques plus facilement. D'un coup de sabre, Sasuke élimina un adversaire. Le fils de croc blanc fit de même avec deux Kunai. Les samouraïs semblaient surpris, mais content d'être aidés. Un peu plus loin, les autres shinobis forçaient le passage sans trop de difficultés. Les escortes des Kages n'étaient formées que de ninjas de haut niveau. Ceux d' Oto n'avaient donc clairement pas le niveau.

Un peu plus loin, les Kages virent le chef de ces déserteurs. Il avait une cape blanche et un masque bleu ciel. Les samouraïs lui barrèrent le chemin pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lança un des hommes en armure.

-Moi ? Dit le ninja, ironiquement. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kei, mais cela ne vous servira plus à rien, puisque vous êtes déjà morts.

À peine eut-il dit cette phrase, qu'il disparut et brisa net le bras du samouraï qu'il lui avait interrogé. Le combat fut aussitôt lancé. Le dénommé Kei esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante chacune des attaques désordonnées de ses adversaires. Une fois évité, il se mit à les attaquer enchaînant à une vitesse incroyable les coups de poing, les coups de pieds, touchant à chacun de ses mouvements l'un des samouraïs. Au bout de cinq courtes minutes le combat fut déjà terminé, les hommes jonchaient le sol inconscient. Tout avait été fait proprement, car aucune goutte de sang avait coulé.

- Alors c'est toi la cause de toutes ces choses ? Envoya le Raikage.

- Exact ! S'écria une voix glacial et lointaine. Cela vous surprend ?

Le colosse de Kumo était recouvert entièrement d'éclairs et se déplaçait à une vitesse folle. Il apparut prés du jeune homme et envoya un coup-de-poing. Celui-ci ne rencontra que le sol qui se fissura sous le choc avant d'exploser. Un énorme nuage de poussière se forma. Des sifflements aigus se firent entendre puis plus rien. Soudain, Kei apparut au-dessus de A et envoya une boule de chakra sur celui-ci. Une explosion se produisit suivit d'une déflagration sur une zone de cinquante mètres de diamètre.

Le souffle avait atteint les Kages qui étaient en amont. Trente secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on put voir le jeune homme au milieu d'un cratère. Pendant ce laps de temps, les gardes du corps de chaque Kages vint immédiatement prés de ces derniers après leur combat. Les Kages fixèrent le mystérieux chef d'Oto et ils virent que le Raikage n'était plus présent.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda une voix grave derrière les autres Kages.

En se retournant, ils virent A parmi eux, toujours avec son armure de Raiton. Il avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque de justesse. Une seconde de plus et il y restait.

- Ce que je veux... Commença-t-il, avant d'exploser en un nuage de fumée.

Tous le cherchèrent des yeux avant de le voir, en haut dans les airs, face à eux.

- C'est vous ! Murmura-t-il derrière son masque bleu.

Il fit quelques signes et une pierre couleur émeraude, qu'il avait comme pendentif autour du cou, se mit à briller. Un flash lumineux, vert fluo, attira leur attention. Ce qu'ils ne virent absolument pas, c'était qu'un petit sceau étoilé vert c'était affiché dans leurs prunelles, pendant cette action.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, ils cherchèrent leur adversaire partout, mais il c'était déjà enfui.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? S'interrogea Gaara.

- Je l'ignore Kazekage-sama, répondit la Mizukage.

- Avez-vous eu tous ces ninjas d'Oto ? Questionna le Raikage.

- Non ! Deux déserteurs ont pu prendre la fuite.

Comprenant qu'il devait absolument se préparer pour cette imminente guerre. Les chefs des différents villages se saluèrent et rentrèrent à leur village rapidement.

Le chef d'Oto, maintenant connu sous le nom de Kei, apparut sur le rebord d'un balcon qui était recouvert de neige. Il descendit de celui-ci avec délicatesse et entra par une porte-vitrée. La salle où il s'y tenait, avait une décoration assez sobre, reflétant le caractère du propriétaire. Ce dernier se trouvait assit dans un luxurieux fauteuil, à l'arrière d'un large bureau. L'homme fumait une pipe pour se détendre, les pieds en l'air.

- Je vous attends depuis plus d'une heure ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps en chemin, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous aviez ce que vous me devez ? Demanda l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- ...

Il ne répondit point à la question, seuls les gestes qu'il fit, parler pour lui. Il sortit une petite mallette tout noire dans dessous de sa cape et la posa sur le bureau. Il le retourna et l'ouvrit, montrant des tas de billets bien classés. Le receveur de cette immense somme d'argent se rapprocha, et commença le compte.

- Tout y est ! Intervint le chef. Encore désolé pour les dégâts causés, mais il fallait rendre la mise en scène un peu plus réaliste.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du senior.

- Ne vous en faites pas sur ce point là, c'était conclu dans notre marché, répliqua-t-il, en refermant la petite malle.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa pipe et continua :

- Faire des affaires avec vous n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

- Hum... Justement, j'ai réfléchi sur ce petit détail moi-même et il se pourrait que j'en ai quelques-unes à vous proposer, annonça-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme relâcha un nuage de fumée blanc et naquit un sourire.

- Il me tarde de les entendre !

- Dans ce cas, je vous contacterez d'ici peu. Sur ce, je pense que d'autres vous attend.

Il disparut des yeux de son interlocuteur en sortant par dessus du balcon. Au même moment, une femme entra par la porte et s'avança.

- Mifune-sama ! Votre réunion va bien commencer !

- Bien, dite leur de m'attendre, j'en ai pour trente secondes.

La jeune secrétaire acquiesça et s'en alla. Le quarantenaire se leva de son siège et prit la mallette dans sa main droite. Il jeta un dernier regarda à travers une vitre où on put distinguer une petite lueur dans ses pupilles.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le monde des ninjas, laissant ainsi bercer ce dernier par les doux rayons de l'astre de nuit. Dans une salle où régnaient les plus profondes ténèbres de ce soir, deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion.

- Pourquoi avez vous fait cela, maître ?

- Tu le comprendra très bientôt, Lyu. Et tu n'en croira pas tes "yeux" ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ricana-t-il, froidement.


	7. Mission : Traqueur traqué !

Dans un lit, à l'intérieur d'une chambre, un jeune blond était allongé prés d'une jeune femme. Torse nu, il était déjà réveillé depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Une main derrière la tête, il continuait de somnoler jusqu'à ce des bruits de picotements sur une vitre lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles d'un bleu océan se posèrent sur un petit oiseau de couleur jaune, prés de sa fenêtre.

Il se leva et sortit du lit pour ouvrir cette dernière. Au lieu de s'enfuir, l'oiseau s'avança encore plus vers le blondinet. À sa patte droite, un petit papier était enroulé. Naruto l'enleva et pu voir le petit animal repartir d'où il venait. Après cela, il déplia le bout de feuille et lu :

"À huit heures, Kyusei et toi dans mon bureau"

Connaissant la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce message, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Au même moment, il vit sa compagne frisonner à cause du petit vent froid qui avait parcourut la pièce. Il referma la petite porte vitrée qui donner une magnifique vue sur un lac accompagné d'une petite cascade. D'un pas lent, il sortit de la chambre pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, et s'étira de tout son long. Il descendit les escaliers et passa devant une pièce faiblement éclairé par les lueurs du jour. Il cogna sur la porte pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Réveille toi gros faignant, on a du boulot ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de s'en aller dans un séjour.

Au milieu de la pièce, dans un panier fait maison, se trouvait un renard au pelage d'un jaune or. Il était roulé en boule et dormait à point fermé. Mais après quelques minutes, on pouvait apercevoir ses petites oreilles pointues et noires bougées dans tout les sens. Puis vint son petit nez qui se mit à renifler une odeur que seul lui pouvait décrire comme d'habitude. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de sortir de son nid encore tout chaud et s'étira, digne d'un félin. Il s'avança vers l'endroit qu'il adoré le plus au monde. La cuisine.

Il pointa le bout de son fin museau avec un sourire carnassier qui voulait tout dire.

- Je vois que tu sais parfaitement bien t'y prendre pour me rendre de très bonne humeur le matin, prononça le canidé.

- Tu ne le crois pas si bien dire, Kyusei ! S'exclama Naruto en déposant une gamelle remplie de viande fraîche.

Le blond s'assit et prit son petit déjeuner quand il sentit soudainement deux mains douces et chaudes glissaient sur sa peau un peu bronzée. Des bras l'entouraient désormais le torse et une tête vint se poser dans son cou. Miya.

La jeune femme venait de se lever. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la moitié de son dos en ondulent. Elle avait des yeux rouge clair avec une petite lueur malicieuse, un visage fin et un tin neigeux. Elle portait un petit short noir qui lui arrivé juste à mi-cuisse avec un débardeur moulant rouge s'accordant merveilleuse bien avec ses magnifique pupilles.

- Tu es matinal aujourd'hui ! Susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille de son homme.

- Ouais... Je reprend du service mais heureusement que je ne suis pas seul, prononça-t-il en fixant le renard.

La jeune femme rit en regardant Kyusei qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec voracité. Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Miya, ce rire cristallin, sonnait comme une douce mélodie auprès des oreilles du blond. En repensant au passé, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'être tomber sur une partenaire comme elle. Gentille, douce, généreuse, intelligente et souvent manipulatrice. Elle savait bien s'y prendre quand elle voulait plus qu'un bisou avec lui.

Il aimait contemplé cette dernière le matin, quand elle était encore avec cette petite tenue qui ne lui laissait pas indifférent. Mais soudain, il repensa au rendez vous donné par le Kage du village. Il fixa l'horloge accroché en haut sur le mur, et soupira. Il était déjà 7h10.

Il finit sa dernière brioche d'une seule bouchée, et fit la vaisselle tout en discutant avec la brune. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche tranquillement. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit avec une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide, et les gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur sa poitrine avant de ruisseler jusqu'en bas.

Il monta se changer et croisa la brune qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Signe de son excitation envers lui. Comprenant ce qui aller ce passer, Naruto regarda cette dernière avec un intense regard avant de fermer la porte, tout sourire. Il mit ses habits de ninja et redescendit au rez de chaussée. Là, il embrassa sa femme et sortit rejoindre le renard, assit près de la rivière.

À partir de cette endroit, ils prirent une direction que eux seul connaissaient. Pendant dix minutes, ils couraient à travers cette verdoyante jungle. Naruto et Miya avaient trouvé refuge dans une maison restaurée au milieu de cette forêt, qui était longée par un cours d'eau, il y a deux ans de cela.

Kyusei vit des maisons et ralentit le rythme. Leur pas foulé maintenant des pavés datant d'un demi siècle. Ils déboulèrent dans les rues du village et saluèrent des connaissances. De jeunes enfants étaient content de voir le canidé jaune. Certains osèrent braver l'interdit et touchèrent le soigneux pelage or du renard. Naruto les sourit tout en continuant sa route.

- Je vois que tu as un nouveau fan club, déclara le blondinet.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il.

En effet, des jeunes femmes âgées environ d'une vingtaine d'années passèrent au même moment. Leur yeux étaient tous virés sur le corps de Naruto, et brillaient comme des petites étoiles. Le blond leur salua tout en souriant. Elles rirent et firent de mêmes.

- Attends un peu quand je vais l'annoncer à ta chère Miya, ricana Kyusei.

Naruto tiqua sur le moment. Miya ne le montrait pas, mais elle avait un petit côté possessif. Et une fois en colère, il est préférable d'être ami avec qu'ennemi.

- Nous y sommes, lâcha le renard.

Ils montèrent les étages du gros bâtiment jusqu'au dernier et cognèrent sur une porte.

- Entrez ! S'écria une voix féminine.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle suivit de l'animal.

- Vous m'avez demander, Mizukage-sama ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Naruto, annonça Mei Temuri. J'ai une mission d'importance capitale pour vous deux.

- Qu'elle est-il ?

- Une forte activée de convois a été relever dans l'Est du pays de l'Eau. Des ninjas qui surveillés cette partie de la région ont brutalement disparu. Des Anbus envoyaient sur place ont retrouvé leurs corps, calcinés, au fin fond d'une vallée.

Elle pointa un lieu avec le bout de son index, sur la carte qu'elle avait déplié auparavant.

- J'ai envoyé ces informations aux différents membres de l'Alliance. Le Raikage et le Kazekage soupçonnent ce mouvement de faire partie d'Oto. Plus précisément, d'aider Kei, le nouveau chef d'Oto, dans la préparation de cette nouvelle guerre. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu y ailles jeter un œil avec Kyusei aux abords de cette région. J'ai confiance en vous deux.

- Bien Mizukage-sama !

- Appel moi Mei, depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

- D'accord Mei-san !

Elle sourit à cette appellation et continua :

- J'ai oublié, Konoha a envoyé un de ses chefs d'Anbus sur place. Il semblerait que c'est un expert dans la traque. Le point de rencontre est le lieu où se trouve un de nos informateurs. Voici le parchemin pour cette mission. Elle durera trois ou quatre jours, tout cela dépendra de vous. Et faite bien attention. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, Mei-san !

Ils sortirent et rentrèrent chez eux pour se préparer. À leur arrivée, Naruto mit sa tenue d'Anbu et prit son sac. Il se retourna et tomba face au seul miroir de la petite chambre. Il se regarda pendant quelques secondes. Il avait un pantalon de ninja noir et un T-shirt blanc. On pouvait apercevoir la manche noire de deux katanas qui dépassaient, de chaque côté, à l'arrière de son cou. Le tout recouvert par une cape blanche aux flammes mauves. Il attrapa son masque de couleur noir sans motif et alla voir Miya.

- Mi-chan, je vais partir ! Dit-il à voix haute.

En moins d'une seconde, la brune était lovée contre lui.

- Pour combien de temps, Naru-kun ?

- Pour trois ou quatre jours, ça dépendra !

- Tu me manques déjà !

- Humm...

Elle le tapa gentiment avec un magnifique sourire et se sépara avec regret pour prendre son sac, avant de sortir de la maison, suivit de Naruto. Elle referma la porte à clef et continua :

- Je vais y aller aussi, c'est moi qui remplace la secrétaire de Mei-sama toute cette semaine. Prends bien soin de toi !

- Toi aussi !

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser et deux bonds après, elle était déjà partir pour la ville. Le blondinet mit son masque et avec Kyusei, il se déplaça rapidement vers la direction indiquée par la Kage de Kiri. Ils prirent une journée entière pour se rendre sur place. La végétation devenait de plus en plus dense.

Ils tombèrent sur un chemin en terre, où des bruits de chariots et de chevaux approcher. Ils se cachèrent rapidement tout en camouflant soigneusement leur chakra. Puis ils regardèrent les différents convois passés. Ces derniers étaient surveillés par des soldats portant des d'étranges armures. Après quelques minutes, ils purent reprendre leur chemin en toute discrétion.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un petit village où pas plus de six cents habitants y vivaient. Ayant lu le parchemin donné par la Mizukage, Naruto savait parfaitement quel chemin y prendre. Il avait enlever son masque et c'était transformé en un grand brin aux cheveux longs et noirs, portant des habits d'un simple ninja. Kyusei avait lui aussi changer d'apparence. Il ressemblait à un grand loup couleur blanc comme neige. Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'incrustèrent à l'intérieur d'une auberge. Mais à peine, ils avaient fait un pas de plus qu'un homme s'écria :

- Les animaux sont interdits ici !

Naruto hocha la tête et se retourna vers le renard.

- T'inquiète, j'suis habitué depuis tout ce temps, lâcha-t-il.

Naruto referma la porte dans un grincement. Il se mit à une table et la seule serveuse de ce lieu vint lui voir.

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

- Un café s'il vous plait !

- Avec combien de sucre ?

- Deux merci.

La jeune femme passa la commande au barman et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ce sera tout monsieur ?

- Euh non... Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Il passa sa main sous sa veste et montra à cette dernière le parchemin. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bien sûr, attendez moi je vous prie.

Elle partie vers une autre salle. Deux minutes ensuite, elle en sortit et vit que le blondinet avait terminer sa tasse.

- Allons-y !

Elle emmena le jeune homme à l'étage grâce un vieille escalier pas très rassurant. Elle ouvrit ensuite une autre porte et entra dans une chambre où elle verrouilla la serrure.

- Bien, comme vous êtes tout deux présent, je vais pouvoir tout vous expliquer.

Naruto vit le ninja de Konoha appuyer contre le mur, les yeux plongés dans le dernier tome d'Icha Icha. Il connaissait parfaitement cette personne. C'était Kakashi, le ninja copieur. Celui-ci lui fit un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

Il fit de même et ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce dernier. Apercevant un balcon, Naruto s'avança et pu voir son ami juste en dessous.

- Psss... Kyusei !

Le renard leva la tête et comprit immédiatement. Il balaya la rue avec sa perçante vue, avant de bondir jusqu'à la plateforme d'un seul coup.

- Putain, t'en as mis du temps !

Naruto laissa passer son compagnon de route et s'assit sur une chaise. La jeune femme leur expliqua qu'elle était une ninja de Kiri qui se faisait passer pour une serveuse dans cette auberge depuis la création de l'Alliance. Elle se chargeait d'espionner des personnes pour recueillir de nombreuses informations. Surtout des informations qui se rapportées à ces convois qui fluctuer dans cette partie de la région.

Les deux Anbus apprirent que certains de ses hommes qui transportés ces marchandises illégalement, venaient manger dans cette auberge. Ils pourront donc les prendre en filature.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner dans cette filature, mais si je le faisais, je corromprai ma mission et ma couverture.

- Ce n'ai pas grave, répondit Naruto qui était encore sous son Henge no justsu. Quand nous aurons fini, nous reviendrons passer vous prendre.

- D'accord !

- Bien, vous nous avez dit qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ?

- C'est exact ! Il est préférable de descendre en bas pour commencer la mission.

- Oui allons-y !

Et ils sortirent tous sauf Kyusei. La serveuse reprit son activité, tandis que les deux autres s'assirent à une table. L'air de rien, ils se firent servir des plats et des boissons. Un quart d'heure s'écoula et cinq hommes entrèrent. La ninja, nommée Atsuko, lança un regard à Kakashi pour leur signaler.

Une heure de plus s'écoula et Naruto commençait à perdre patience, alors que son "sensei", lui, lisait silencieusement son bouquin.

Tout à coup, ils virent leur cible se lever pour partir. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord, la mission commençait vraiment. Le ninja copieur déposa de la monnaie sur la table pour leurs repas et boissons, et ils se levèrent tout à fait normalement pour sortir de l'auberge. Après quelques secondes, ils sautèrent en l'air souplement pour atterrir sur le toit de l'auberge dans un silence de plomb. Kyusei les attendait déjà sur le balcon.

Ils les suivirent, se cachant derrière des murs, même des buissons lorsqu'ils devaient redescendre sur la terre ferme. Naruto et Kakashi avaient camoufler leur chakra depuis bien longtemps, en fait, ils le cachaient tout le temps, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Kakashi avait enclenché son sharingan et grâce à ça, il vit beaucoup de chakra, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, il le savait. On pouvait avoir une grosse quantité et ne pas s'en servir.

Après une bonne analyse, il sut que l'armure sur eux avait un rôle important dans tout cela. Il décuplait leur force et leur chakra. Tout s'éclaircit à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il fit donc par de cette suggestion à son coéquipier.

- Alors on doit bien se méfier d'eux et de cette nouvelle technologie, conclut Naruto.

- Exact... Je propose de les suivre encore un peu avant de monter notre camp.

- Okay !

Ils suivirent les ennemis et découvrirent leur quartier général. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une vallée entre deux grandes falaises. Une vrai forteresse bâtie sur le roc. D'immenses murs épais entourée cette bâtisse, où l'unique entrée était surveiller en permanence par des gardes en armures, qui se relayaient souvent. Une grande grille en fer bloquer l'accès à tout intrus.

- Impressionnant ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Murmura Naruto.

- Hum... Firent Kakashi et Kyusei.

Ils revint sur leur pas et trouvèrent une grotte pour la nuit. Eh oui, le soleil commençait déjà à descendre peu à peu, laissant ainsi place aux ténèbres éclairer par l'astre de nuit. Dans la grotte où ils s'étaient installés, un feu venait d'être allumer par un autre Naruto. Les crépitements de bois résonnaient faiblement dans la profonde excavation, berçant au passage le renard jaune qui se trouvait dans un petit coin à l'écart des autres. Le blond fit disparaître le dernier clone qui venait de faire bouillir les nouilles instantanées pour le dîner. Il les partagea avec Kakashi et soupa jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois terminer, Naruto prit un air sérieux avec son interlocuteur. Il devait éclaircir les évènements qui tournaient autour de sa trahison à Konoha.

- J'ai...

- Ne dis rien ! Le coupa Kakashi. Je sais que c'est toi... Naruto !

Il se savait depuis le début. Alors il se permit de reprendre sa véritable apparence.

- Comment ?

- Grâce au sharingan.

- Hum... Vous allez m'arrêter ?

- Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Ça ne servira strictement à rien, vu qu'il le fallait faire il y a deux ans de cela.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai fuis pour une bonne raison. Je suis innocent. Alors pourquoi je devrai rester dans cette satanée prison. Je...

- Je sais que tu es innocent dans cette affaire.

- Mais...

- J'ai mené moi-même, ma propre enquête depuis ton absence et...

- Et ?

Kakashi bailla derrière son masque.

- Je vais aller me coucher, demain une grande journée nous attende.

- Mais ?!

- Bonne nuit Naruto ! Je prendrai le tour de garde tout à l'heure.

Le blond regarda le brin se coucher avec une couverture.

"Il doit en savoir des choses mais vu comme c'est parti...", pensa-t-il.

Il soupira fortement et commença son tour de garde. Plus tard dans la nuit, son sensei le remplaça. Kyusei sortit un moment pour faire son besoin. Il alla donc dans les bois pour se soulager. Il trouva un petit coin bien tranquille pour ça. Une fois terminer, il rebroussa chemin quand il tomba sur un homme en armure avec une torche de feu dans la main.

Sur le coup, il s'affola et s'enfonça dans les bois sans savoir où il courrait. Il ne fit pas long feu car il se mailla les pattes dans un fils et tomba dans un piège. Prit de court, une petit cloche alerta le garde. Apeuré, il chercha à fuir en se débattant, mais il était emprisonné dans un filet à trois mètres du sol. Il entendit des pas se rapprochaient avec une petite lumière. C'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré juste avant. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et fixa le canidé dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu regards comme ça ?! Lâcha Kyusei.

L'homme sursauta et bascula sur ses fesses. Ce n'était pas possible ? Il venait de voir ce renard parler.

- Qu'est que t'attends pour me sortir de là ? Rajouta-t-il.

L'homme prit peur et hurla, sous le regard du Kitsune, mort de rire. Les gardes alertés par leur confrère se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement du piège. Après une explication, ils réussirent à prendre le renard avec eux et rentrèrent informer leur chef. Celui-ci fixa intensément le canidé et laissa échapper un sourire. Il ordonna aux soldats de rechercher d'autres ennemis qui aurait accompagné Kyusei. Ils montèrent sur leur monture, et se précipitèrent dans cette jungle.

Vingt minutes plus tard...

La pluie fit son apparition en même temps qu'une brume. Plusieurs fois, Naruto avait juré devant cette averse glaciale. En dehors de la pluie, une seconde chose le gênait… Il était suivi ! Un groupe de personnes arrivaient à le suivre. On pouvait même dire que ces personnes gagnaient du terrain… Dans peu de temps, les poursuivants allaient le rattraper !

Ils devaient être bien entrainés pour pouvoir rattraper le blond alors qu'il avançait plutôt rapidement…

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front du blond, alors que des bruits de sabots se faisaient entendre. D'un geste brusque, le blond tourna la tête derrière lui. Tout s'éclaircit. Derrière lui, une dizaine d'hommes en armure, montés sur des chevaux le poursuivait.

La vitesse des chevaux permettait à ses hommes de rattraper Naruto. En se retournant une nouvelle fois, le blond put en compter douze adversaires. Cependant, avec la nuit et la pluie, il était difficile de voir ses adversaires. Le blond soupira.

Devait-il se défendre en l'utilisant maintenant?

Le bruit des sabots continuait de se faire entendre. Les adversaires ne semblaient pas abandonner.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il survive ! Le chef nous a bien dit que cet homme devait mourir cette nuit ! Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. L'avantage était que ces hommes ne le connaissaient pas.

- Raiton ! Les abeilles électriques !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait très bien cette technique. Par réflexe, Naruto sauta en se retournant vers ses adversaires, alors que des shurikens recouvertes d'électricité fonçaient sur lui, en prenant la forme d'un insecte. Ils venaient de tout les côtés et laissaient dans leur sillage un trait fin et lumineux. Naruto dévia ces derniers avec un de ses katanas. Certains passèrent en dessous de lui et même entre ses jambes. Sur ce coup là, il avait eu chaud…

Or, maintenant qu'il venait d'atterrir sur le sol boueux, les chevaux l'avaient rattrapé. Entouré par une dizaine d'hommes, le jeune Anbu se remit droit.

- Que fait un Anbu ici, seul ?

Naruto ne leva même pas sa tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était encore assis sur son fidèle animal, et tenait un sabre dans sa main droite. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. Un sourire qui fut caché par le masque.

- Vu que vous semblez savoir trop de détails sur ce que je suis en train de faire, je vais être obligé de vous éliminer ! En plus que ça, j'ai du l'utiliser à cause de vous.

L'homme sur le cheval se mit à rire.

- Nous tuer ? Mais tu es seul, shinobi…

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Ils disent tous ça…

Le katana du jeune Anbu se refléta dans le clair de la lune. Lentement, il s'avança, sûr de lui en dégainant son deuxième katana. Les quelques cavaliers se figèrent. Cet homme semblait si sûr de lui.

- Mais tu es seul ! S'exclama un cavalier, légèrement apeuré.

Naruto s'arrêta. Son visage fixait le sol depuis le début de la conversation.

- Affronteriez-vous un démon fusionner à son hôte ? Demanda le blond d'une voix grave et froide.

Il leva sa tête, montrant ses yeux. Tous les cavaliers se figèrent. Tous ces hommes semblaient terrifier en voyant ses pupilles mauves luisent, entourées par les ténèbres de la nuit… Les chevaux hennirent…

- Impossible… Tu es le…

Naruto disparut de leur champ de vision en un flash violet. La tête d'un soldat vola au sol suivit du corps inerte recouvert de sang. Le blond avait fait sa première victime.

- ...le jinchuriki de...

Alors que Naruto venait de tuer deux autres hommes, il se figea.

- ... Kyubi ! Fit Naruto.

Ses katanas prirent une lueur violette, puis il disparut de nouveau. Tous ses adversaires tombèrent de leurs chevaux, la gorge tranchée, sauf un. Le survivant était l'homme qui avait commencer une phrase.

Naruto était devant le dernier et avait placé le bout de sa lame sous la gorge de celui-ci. Surpris, il lâcha son arme et leva les mains vers le haut.

- Maintenant que tu es seul, tu vas retourner gentiment d'où tu venais avant que je ne change d'avis, déclara le jeune homme.

Sans un mot, son adversaire prit ces jambes à son cou et s'enfuit au galop avec son cheval.

- Kakashi-sensei, on passe à la deuxième partie du plan, prononça-t-il dans la petite transmission à son oreille.

- Comprit !

- "L''imbécile, il n'a rien sentir"

- C'était un peu le but du plan, non ?

- "Ha ha, j'ai hâte de voir cette magnifique mort. Dépêchons-nous !"

Naruto ne put se réprimander un sourire en entendant les paroles de Kyubi. Il se reprit et courut en direction d'une falaise surplombant la vallée.

Dans l'énorme bâtiment, les autres attendaient patiemment le retour de la troupe. Soudain, des bruits de galop se firent entendre. Un des soldats accourut à l'extérieur pour accueillir les arrivants.

Du haut de son bureau, le chef de tout ces hommes regardait nerveusement la seule issue de son domaine. Il sursauta en voyant un seul soldat revenir. Ce dernier sauta de sa monture et courut dans les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe et s'avança essoufflé.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Manzo ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Fumiko-sama, il est de retour !

La personne qui commandait tout ces soldats était en faite une femme ayant dans la trentaine. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est de retour ?

- Le jinchuriki de Kyubi !

Au même moment, Naruto était assis en tailleur, sur l'extrémité d'une falaise. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveau mauve et fixaient l'imposante forteresse. Il fit un seul signe avec sa main droite.

- Baku !

Dans la pièce, des parchemins rouges vifs apparurent sur la moitié du corps du survivant.

- Oh non !

La chef eut le temps de se retourner vers la baie vitrée alors que ces derniers explosèrent dans une énorme déflagration, qui détruit une grosse partie de la bâtisse. Les ninjas autour furent horrifiés de voir que l'attaque provenait de l'intérieur.

Kakashi qui c'était dissimulé dans un coin sombre, profita de l'occasion, pour éliminer les adversaires toujours ébahis. Il fit une véritable hécatombe mais les soldats affluaient toujours. D'où viennent-ils ?

Le ninja de Konoha libéra au passage le renard jaune en brisant le cadenas qui l'emprisonner dans cette cage métallique.

- Kakashi-sensei, repliez-vous !

Écoutant son ancien élève sans broncher, il sauta sur une muraille et s'éclipsa dans la forêt. Naruto fit des signes à une vitesse folle et s'écria :

- Oni ! Kyusei no Yokho !

Au centre des rangs adverses, un renard se faufilait tant bien que mal face aux attaques qu'ont lui assené. Soudain, il sentit son chakra se manifester. Il sourit. Une autre explosion souleva un nuage de poussière.

Un hurlement très grave, ressemblant à celui d'un loup, se fit entendre, et résonna dans la forêt toute entière. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Le peu de poussière qui rester dans l'air, s'épanouit, laissant place à une bête féroce. Ce monstre n'était pas n'importe quelle monstre, c'était Kyusei, le fils du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi. En examinant ce dernier de plus prés, on apercevait qu'il avait gardé sa couleur jaune. Mais un détail attira l'esprit de certains ennemis, il y avait deux queues au lieu d'une. Et ces derniers bougeaient s'en arrêt, fouettant l'air au passage. Il avait des crocs et des griffes acérés, des pupilles rouges sang et des oreilles aux extrémités pointues et noires. Il mesurait environ cinq mètres de haut pour sept mètres de long. Ses yeux fixaient ses ennemis avec une grande haine.

- Stupéfiant, je sens son aura maléfique jusqu'ici ! S'étonna le ninja copieur, debout sur la cime d'un arbre. Il a une réserve de chakra colossale.

Le mastodonte s'élança dans la foule d'hommes en armure et fit un effroyable carnage. Du sang giclait dans tous les sens et maculait le béton. Des corps tombèrent violemment par terre, sans vies. D'autres virent une partie de leur bras ou de leur leur jambe arrachaient. Certains ont mêmes été décapité sans pitié et leur têtes roulaient sur le sol encore humide par cette pluie qui avait cesse de tomber, quelques minutes plutôt. Kyusei mordit ses ennemis avec sa puissante mâchoire qui broya des colonnes vertébrales sur le champs. Ses deux queues balayèrent certains hommes et les projetèrent contre les murailles.

À la fin, il n'en rester plus personne. Le géant était seul parmi tous ces cadavres et ces marres de sang. Ses larges pattes et son museau étaient recouverts de ce liquide rougeâtre, tombant en plusieurs petites gouttes sur l'humide pavé. Se reprenant, il marcha sur les corps comme de vulgaires brindilles. Les armures avaient servi à rien face à ce démon. Ils étaient condamnés à mourir depuis le début de leur combat contre lui.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta et renifla fortement. Cette odeur. Il l'avait senti peut de temps avant. Mais oui... Ce parfum féminin... Il provenait de derrière ce chariot renversé lors de l'explosion...

Sur de lui, il s'avança vers cette odeur. Son odorat ne lui trompait jamais. D'une patte, il dégagea l'objet qui le gênait et découvrit la commandante. Celle qui avait manigancé cette production d'armure et ces convois illégaux. Elle était recouvertes de plaies peu profondes dans son dos et sur son visage. Terroriser à l'idée d'affronter ce monstre, elle s'évanouit.

- Pff..., soupira Kyusei. Les femmes, je vous jure...

Il prit cette dernière délicatement dans sa gueule et courut à travers la forêt pour retrouver Naruto et Kakashi. Content de les trouver prés du campement, il déposa son paquet sur l'herbe, puis il se fit sermonner par Naruto sous l'œil d'un Kakashi qui somnoler.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut détruire complètement ce fichu bâtiment, lâcha le blond.

- Je peux le faire moi-même si vous voulez ? Mais je dois être en hauteur.

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent et suivirent le renard sur une falaise après avoir bien ligoté la criminelle. Kyusei prit appui sur le sol et forma une boule de chakra noire et pure devant son visage. D'un seul coup, il l'envoya sur la forteresse, sous les yeux écarquillaient de Kakashi et de la femme qui venait de se réveiller. Une immense explosion se produisit suivit d'une onde de choc sur une zone de deux kilomètres de diamètre. Le souffle de ce dernier les avait atteint en amont. Un cratère remplaçait désormais l'ancien usine de production de ces armures ainsi que les morts qui jonchaient le sol.

Essoufflé, le renard reprit sa taille normale et s'allongea, fatigué. …, la prisonnière venait de voir son empire et ses économies partir en poussière. Choqué que ces années de travail avaient servi à rien. À rien ? Que dit-elle ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'un jour prochain, ils lui vengeront. Et ce jour là, elle regardera ses fichus ninjas moururent grâce au fruit de son invention.

- Rentrons ! La mission est terminée ! S'exclama-t-il sous son masque.

- Hum !

Fatigué, ils rentrèrent au village de Kiri après avoir récupérer Atsuko. L'aube se leva à l'arrière des collines à l'Est de leur position.

Deux jours plus tard, à Oto no kuni...

La nuit venait de tomber sur le village de ses brigands accompagnée d'une pluie torrentielle. À l'intérieur de son antre, Kei, le chef, était assit sur son trône. Il était en pleine réflexion, quand un de ses sous-fifres apparut dans un silence de mort face à lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lyu ?

- Un de nos informateurs à Kiri nous a envoyé de mauvaises nouvelles, maitre.

- Plaît-il ?

- Oui maitre, les derniers convois ne seront pas livrer.

- Que c'est-il donc passé ? Demanda Kei avec calme.

- Des ninjas ont détruit l'usine de production des armures et en plus, Fumiko-sama a été capturé. Il paraît que c'est le jinchuriki de Kyubi avec un renard jaune qui s'en est charger.

En entendant le retour de l'Uzumaki, le chef prit un sombre visage sous son masque. Le retour inattendu du blond pourrait contrarier les plans qu'il c'était fixé.

- Elle a été emmener devant la Mizukage hier matin, et elle se trouve en ce moment à l'hôpital. D'après les rumeurs, il semblerait qu'elle va être transférer à Konoha pour une interrogation musclée face à Ibiki Morino. Je pense que ce ninja se présent.

Après la fin de sa phrase, Lyu vit que son maitre ne disait plus rien.

- Ce ninja... Souffla Kei.

De nouveau un lourd silence se fit sentir. On entendit que les gouttes de pluie sur le sol à l'extérieur. Lyu ne put résister.

- Maitre, je pense que nous devrions éliminer Fumiko-sama. N'oubliez pas que vous lui avait dévoilé une partie de votre plan.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lyu. Même si elle nous a promis de garder le silence, elle ne tiendra pas face à ce Morino. On sait tous que sa réputation lui précède.

Kei se leva de son siège et passa prés de Lyu pour regarder cette averse à travers un léger voile blanc.

- Lyu ! Demain, toi, Kane et moi iront à Konoha...

- Bien maitre !

Le ninja masqué disparut de la pièce laissant son chef seul.

- … une petite visite s'impose.


	8. Retranchement

Après leur mission, Naruto et Kakashi emmenèrent la criminelle, Fumiko, au village de la brume, devant la Mizukage. Cette dernière avait reçut un message de la part de l'Hokage, lui disant, de transférer la dite complice du chef d'Oto à Konoha pour une interrogatoire avec Ibiki Morino. Elle accepta la proposition et demanda à Naruto de l'accompagner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Miya et Emi, ma secrétaire, s'occuperont des directions à prendre pour le village. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Bien Mei-san ! Mais... Je voudrai que Kyusey reste avec eux pour assuré la sécurité au cas où il y aurait des problèmes.

- C'est d'accord !

- Et moi qui me faisait une joie de visiter ce village, annonça le renard.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois ! Déclara Naruto.

- Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer !

Ils sortirent du bureau et marchèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Naruto invita son sensei dans sa demeure et ce dernier accepta de passer une nuit chez lui et Miya. Il put faire la connaissance de celle-ci. Il la trouva très charmante lors des présentations. Il comprit pourquoi son ancien élève l'avait choisi. Elle était une jeune femme très accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle avait son propre caractère. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que Kakashi vit merveilleusement bien tout l'amour que la brune portait au blond. Elle était folle de lui. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres.

Le ninja copieur appuyait contre la barrière de la terrasse, baissa les yeux vers le joli jardin, triste. Naruto n'avait pas eu l'amour qu'un père et une mère pouvaient apporter à un enfant. Lui, Hatake Kakashi, avait essayé de porter cette amour au blondinet, comme il se l'était juré devant son propre sensei, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Mais il n'était pas si différent aussi du kitsune. Il avait reçut qu'une partie de cette amour qu'avec son paternel. Mais cela n'a pas durer longtemps, quand il a apprit la mort de son père, à l'âge de treize ans.

Ne voulant pas ressasser le passé, il afficha un sourire sous son masque. Un masque qu'il avait porté depuis toute sa carrière ninja. Pourquoi caché-t-il son visage ? Il n'en savait plus.

- Sensei, à table ! S'écria Naruto, à l'intérieur.

Voyant que ce dernier ne bougea point. Il s'avança vers le ninja et posa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Il leva son œil sur Naruto qui souriait à pleine dent. Il écarquilla son œil visible. En l'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir Minato à travers Naruto. Il sourit et fixa la lune qui surplombait la forêt, haut dans le ciel. Puis il suivit le blondinet jusqu'à la table qui était rempli de bonnes choses. Toutes les unes plus délicieuses que les autres. Il prit place en se disant que son ancien élève avait de la chance d'avoir une chef cuisinière chez lui.

Il vit Kyusey qui mangeait déjà de la viande, à moitié cuit et encore saignante, dans une gamelle au sol. Même lui était bien servi ?! Pensa le brun. Impressionnant.

Une fois tout le monde autour de cette table, ils commencèrent à dîner. Mais deux personnes se posèrent une question de très grande importance. Comment Kakashi allait-il manger avec ce masque ?

Sentant des regards sur lui, il s'arrêta de se servir et observa le jeune couple dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que vous vous demandez !

Il eut un temps de silence. Même le canidé avait arrêter de manger. Kakashi attrapa un kunai qu'il gardé toujours dans une de ses poches, et le posa sur la table.

- À partir de soir, je pense que tu verras mon visage pour la première fois, dit-il.

Le fils de Croc blanc, Kakashi, attrapa le kunai et le mit prés de sa gorge. Tous sursautèrent, effrayé, mais ils virent bien vite que le brun commencer à déchirer le fin tissu noir. Il arracha le masque et le rangea dans sa poche. Il venait de leur dévoiler son vrai visage. Ce visage fin, possédant une teinte d'un brun clair. Tous restèrent stupéfait.

- J'en ai une autre de rechange, continua le brun.

- Alors là... Je sais pas quoi dire ! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire. Eh bien... Bonne appétit !

Ils soupèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, parlant de tout et de rien. Peu à peu, le porteur du sharingan découvrit beaucoup de choses sur la fille qui partager sa vie avec Naruto. Miya était la fille de Raikage.

Après avoir débarrasser la table, le blond alla s'asseoir dehors sur sa terrasse avec son sensei. Miya leur apporta deux tasses de thé moyennement chaudes. Ils la remercièrent et commencèrent une discussion entre eux.

Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Pensa le kitsune en buvant une gorgée du thé, encore fumant.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Ils avaient quitté Kiri et arrivèrent face aux imposantes portes de Konoha, mais leur arrivé ne se passa pas inaperçue. Des Ambus étaient posté devant la porte. Quand ils virent le petit groupe arrivé en compagnie de Kakashi avec son masque d'Anbu, ils s'avancèrent vers ce dernier. Il fut rapidement encerclé par une dizaine d'Ambus. Ils s'inclinèrent tous.

- Mizukage-sama ! Nous avions apprit votre venue dans notre village. Permettez moi de prendre la prisonnière pour l'interrogatoire.

Il s'approcha et prit la femme, les mains liées derrière le dos, pour la tour des Ambus. Là où se dérouler habituellement les face à face musclés avec Morino Ibiki.

Une moitié du groupe d'Anbu disparut avec Fumiko, tandis que l'autre, traversa le village avec la Mizukage, accompagné de Naruto masqué avec Kakashi. Le blond avait bien accepté de venir à Konoha, mais le fait de retourner dans ce bureau le tourmenter beaucoup. Ces compagnons avaient senti son changement de caractère quand ils passèrent la frontière du pays du Feu.

Tous arrivèrent à destination. Ils entrèrent et s'inclinèrent face à la Godaime. Naruto, ne put se résigner à faire ce geste, avec un rictus.

Pendant ce temps là, trois sombres silhouettes encapuchonnées firent son entré dans le village avec une facilité époustouflante. Elles se rendirent chez Ichiraku pour déguster des ramens. Leur course pour parvenir jusqu'au village de la Feuille les avait un peu fatigué. Elles entrèrent donc dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table. Elles prirent leur commande et entamèrent leur premier bol.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit, Sasuke et Neji entrèrent dans le restaurant et furent intriguer de leur présence. Il était rare de voir des gens cachant leur identité, souper dans un endroit pareil. Ils s'assirent donc à une table non loin de ces étranges personnes.

- Ça fait maintenant deux ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Naruto. J'espère qu'il a renoncé à se venger, déclara Neji.

- Hum... Espérons le, répondit Sasuke.

Dès que les formes encapuchonnées eurent tous finies leur trois bols, elle se levèrent dans un même élan, et s'apprêtaient à quitter le restaurant. Mais ils furent interpellée par Sasuke et Neji.

- Hey vous là-bas ! S'écria Sasuke à la première silhouette qui stoppa sa démarche.

Sauf que quand le brun commença à avancer, une intense douleur lui prit soudainement au niveau du crâne. Neji, étonné, accourut vers le ténébreux qui s'était accroupit sous les effets de son mal de tête. L'Hyuga aida son ami à se remettre debout. Il vit que les trois inconnus avaient disparu.

- Ça va aller ?

- Ouais... Ouais, ça va mieux, c'est bon, merci.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- J'en sais rien... Il y a cette douleur qui m'a pris par surprise, et ça n'arrêter pas de continuer d'augmenter.

- Hum... C'est très bizarre, analysa Neji. Au même moment où tu interpelles ces mystérieux hommes en capuche. On devrait prévenir l'Hokage, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils se reprirent et s'en allèrent pour le bureau de la Godaime.

Un peu plus loin, dans une impasse où régnait l'obscurité, se tenaient les hommes de tout à l'heure.

- Maître, que c'est-il passé dans le restaurant ? Questionna le deuxième.

- Le Kaseigan' a réagi quand il a commencé à s'approcher de moi. S'il continu à briller quand on les recroisera, bien vite on se fera démasquer.

- Que proposez-vous donc, maître ? Demanda le troisième.

- Que direz-vous de me suivre ? Prononça une voix masculine.

Une quatrième personne fit son apparition dans le sombre couloir. Son visage ne pouvait être identifier, pour cause, il portait un masque d'Anbu de Konoha. Il s'avança de quelques pas et s'inclina face au chef d'Oto.

- Maître, ravie de vous revoir ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi de même, ... ! Fit-il. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à nous dire ?

- Oui, Keiichi-sama ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils se faufilèrent donc dans le village, vers un endroit inconnu.

- Ibiki ne sera au village que cette après midi, annonça Tsunade. Si vous voulez bien, j'ai demandé à des cuisiniers de nous préparer des repas pour le déjeuner. Et si nous y allons maintenant, il bientôt midi.

- Avec joie ! Répondit la deuxième Kage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce restaurant accompagner d'Ambus dont en faisait partie Naruto et Kakashi, assurant ainsi leur protection. Ils se trouvèrent dans un restaurant, à l'étage, mangeant et discutant sur des problèmes qu'ils rencontraient en ce moment.

Les heures s'écoulèrent au fur et à mesure. Ibiki Morino ne tardait pas à arriver et des gardes affluèrent déjà vers la salle où se trouvait Fumiko. Le moment de l'interrogatoire était tout proche...

- Maître ! Il est l'heure de passer à l'action ! Lâcha Kane en souriant.

- Bien ! Alors allons-y !

_Dans le bureau de l'Hokage..._

Une Ambu apparut face à deux femmes. Une blonde et une rousse.

- Hokage-sama ! Morino Ibiki est aux portes du village, déclara une brune aux pupilles blanches.

- Merci Kitty ! Va prévenir les gardes qui s'occupent de la ... de son arrivée.

- Bien !

Elle disparut comme quand elle était arrivée. Dans un coin de la salle, Naruto eut un sourire.

- Hinata... Pensa-t-il.

Il revit son passé à Konoha, quand il allait en mission avec elle. Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées. Les deux femmes commençaient à s'en aller.

_Dans le bâtiment des Ambus..._

Kitty arriva au bâtiment réservé aux Ambus pour accomplir sa mission. Mais, elle vit un homme masqué se faufilé à grande vitesse à l'intérieur, pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Alors elle monta les escaliers sans se faire remarquer et se dirigea dans la même direction que la personne qui était passée.

Une fois qu'elle fut derrière une porte, elle suivit furtivement l'homme devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit l'homme tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle se rapprocha de l'angle du mur et fit dépasser la moitié de son visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac bien qu'elle soit habituée à voir du sang, cela lui donna envie de vomir.

Au fond du couloir elle pouvait voir une lourde porte recouverte de sang frais, sur plus de sa moitié. À ses pieds, trois Ambus estropiés avec la gorge tranchée dont deux étaient attachés au mur de droite par des kunaïs, tandis que le troisième était allongé au sol, face contre terre, se vidant encore de son sang.

Elle remarqua quatre autres corps inertes. Un avait la tête coupée, un autre ne possédait plus de bras, et les deux derniers avaient tous un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Face à cela, Kitty mit du temps à remarquer que celui qu'elle suivait s'était arrêté devant cette vision d'horreur et semblait fixer quelque chose. Elle regarda alors dans la direction indiquée par le ninja. Elle vit alors un ninja suspendu en l'air. Il essayait de se dégager tant bien que mal de la poigne de son adversaire sans pour autant y arriver. Il avait porté ses mains sur celle qui le tenait et utilisait toutes ses forces pour se dégager, en vain.

Elle vit alors la poitrine de la personne qui se débattait se faire transpercer au niveau du cœur. Du sang s'écoula à grand flot au niveau du trou, aspergeant le bras de son adversaire. L'ennemi retira son arme et relâcha le corps de sa victime qui s'affaissa sur le sol, puis se tourna vers un dernier Ambu. Il commença à marcher dans sa direction. Une fois arrivait à sa hauteur, le mystérieux homme sembla se réveiller et riposta par un puissant coup du gauche au niveau de l'estomac qui envoya le garde s'encastrer dans le mur. À peine le garde eut touché le mur, que son adversaire se précipita sur lui, un kunaï en main, et lui enfonça dans le crâne.

Kitty l'observa attentivement. Bien que l'intrus soit rouge du sang de ses victimes, il semblait en parfaite santé. Il avait un masque d'Anbu de Konoha qui dégouliné de sang. Et malgré cela, elle pouvait distinguer le fait que sa couleur d'origine n'était pas le rouge. Alors qu'elle était entrain de le scruter, ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle et l'observa. Il commença à marcher vers cette dernière qui eut un mouvement de recul. Mais alors qu'il continuait, d'autres membres des forces spéciaux arrivèrent prés de la brune. Il s'arrêta et disparut quelques secondes après.

_Au même moment..._

Sasuke était sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Se tenant face à Keiichi, avec un regard noir, il prit appui et fonça sur celui-ci. Il lui porta des coups rapides qu'il esquiva et para sans difficulté.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je t'ai surestimé. Tu es plus faible que ton frère.

- Tu connais Itachi ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne connais pas le célèbre Uchiwa qui a décimé son clan de sang froid, ironisa Keiichi. Très belle histoire que je recommande vivement aux amateurs de sang et d'horreur.

Il ricana fortement sous masque, mettant encore plus Sasuke dans un état de colère avancé.

- Oses-tu te foutre de ma gueule ?! Cria le brun en dégainant son sabre, Kusanagi.

- Hum... Si c'est toi qui le dis.

Le brun se précipita avec violence sur son adversaire, enchaînant avec rapidité et rage des coups de katana, dont le chef d'Oto semblait ce marrer. Celui-ci esquiva avec aisance, tous les coups que lui portait le brun.

- Très belle enchaînement, mais toi et moi, nous ne faisons pas partie de la même catégorie ! S'écria-t-il.

Soudain, un ninja portant une cape blanche avec un masque noir apparut entre les deux individus. Un katana dans sa main gauche, il avait stopper sans problème, l'énième coup du ténébreux. Un deuxième katana dans l'autre main était, quant à lui, sous la gorge de Keiichi.

- Mais toi... Souffla ce dernier dans un silence.

- Sasuke ! Range moi cette arme tout de suite, ordonna une voix froide et grave.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il obéit et remit Kusanagi dans son fourreau.

- Je le savais ! Mon instinct de démon ne ment jamais, dit le nouvel arrivant, en rangeant le katana dans sa gauche. Le gamin et moi avions senti ton aura maléfique, reconnaissable entre tous. Ce chakra imposant, empli de haine et de colère. Tous ces éléments qui rapporte au côté obscur. Hum... Très amusant !

Sasuke ne comprenait rien de ce que prononcer cette personne. Qui était-il pour venir s'interposer entre lui et l'ennemi.

- Qui aurais pu croire au retour du jinchuriki de Kyubi, ici même, lâcha sèchement l'ennemi.

- Mais alors, c'est toi… Dit Sasuke, surpris.

- ...Uzumaki Naruto ! Prononça-t-il en enlevant sa capuche.

Cette action eut effet de dévoiler sa chevelure blonde aux pointes rouge.

- Hum... On voit que tu portes bien ton surnom "l'imprévisible de Konoha", continua Keiichi. Mais cela ne va pas me faire changer d'avis sur ma visite en ce lieu.

Il disparut aux yeux de tous, sauf à ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier avait déjà ses pupilles mauves, et repéra son adversaire dans le bâtiment administratif des interrogatoires.

- Fais chier !

Il disparut en un éclair pour retrouver le protagoniste d'Oto. Il réapparut dans une salle aux murs d'un gris foncé. Il vit une flaque de sang se former sur le sol. En bien regardant la scène, on pouvait voir un long katana transpercé le cœur d'une femme. Fumiko, la criminelle de Kiri venait de se faire tuer. Avant sa mort, elle avait craché une dernière gerbe de sang sur la table qui se trouver devant elle. Des filets du liquide rougeâtre perlèrent au coin de ses lèvres et descendirent jusqu'à son menton. Son haut blanc c'était empourpré de son sang, lui rendant collant sur sa peau.

D'un coup sec, Keiichi retira son katana du corps de la trentenaire, laissant cette dernière heurtait la table de son front. Naruto fixa le corps inerte avant de froncer ses sourcils. Leur seul témoin qu'ils avaient ramené, rendit son dernier souffle avant même d'être interroger.

- La mort est un vêtement que tout le monde portera un jour, lâcha le chef d'Oto en remettant son arme dans son fourreau, sous sa cape.

- Tu vas le regretter ! S'écria Naruto.

- Hum...

Ils disparurent tout deux au même moment pour se retrouver sur un toit, à l'extérieur. De là, s'en suivit une folle course à travers le village. Les villageois était restés ébahi face à leur vitesse. Ils allaient tellement vite que des Ambus s'y trouvant dans le coin, peinaient à les suivre. Ils étaient à la limite de la perception à l'œil nu. Filant comme le vent, Naruto utilisa celui-ci pour rattraper son ennemi. Quand il arriva à attraper la cape de Keiichi, celui-ci disparut en un nuage de fumée.

- Un clone ?!

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre, comme si les courants d'airs l'avait transporté.

"On se retrouvera une autre fois... Naruto..."

Il resta incrédule et immobile après cela. Ce nouveau chef d'Oto hanta l'esprit du blond.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'était pas sous surveillance à l'intérieur de la pièce ? Où est l'Anbu qui était chargé de faire cela ?! Questionna l'Hokage, sérieusement.

- Si Hokage-sama, mais nous ne le retrouvons pas !

- Eh bien, cherchez-le !

- Hai !

Ils disparurent et allèrent scruter le village à la recherche de leur confrère. Une demi-heure s'écoula et les Ambus revinrent au bureau de leur supérieur.

- Hokage-sama, nous avons retrouver l'Anbu, mort, dans la forêt.

- Comment ?

- Je vais aller sur place pour voir ce qui c'est réellement passé ! Annonça Kakashi.

- Bien, tu me feras un rapport détaillé sur la situation.

- Hai !

Il disparut avec les membres des forces spéciaux. Ils couraient tous rapidement sur les toits des maisons avec souplesse jusqu'aux lieux du crime. En chemin, le ninja copieur aperçut des poubelles renversées, un tronc d'arbre portant des griffures, ainsi qu'un bout de balcon effondré.

- De quoi est-il mort ? Questionna-t-il.

- On la retrouver dans la forêt, prés d'une rivière, avec le corps couverts de griffures et de morsures. Son bras gauche a été violemment arraché. Une plaie profonde au niveau de la carotide semblerait être la cause du décès.

- Avez-vous trouvé des indices qui pourrait nous mené sur une quelconque piste ?

- Non Kakashi-sempai, nous avions rien retrouver pour le moment.

Quand il termina sa phrase, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu. Le corps de l'Anbu était sur l'herbe qui avait prit une couleur rougeâtre à cause du sang. De nombreuses plaies furent relever sur le cadavre sans vie. Le bras gauche était à trois mètres, au loin. Kakashi examina le cou où se trouver le coup fatal.

- Une arme blanche... Murmura la ninja copieur. Et c'est quoi ça ?

Dans le sang de la victime, Kakashi aperçut un petit élément blanc qui c'est empourpré dans le liquide vital rouge.

"Toutes ces choses confirment bien l'hypothèse de mes doutes, pensa le brun, pensa-t-il. Je dois prévenir Tsunade... Il y a un traître dans nos rangs... Et pas qu'un..."

Le blond revint au bureau de Tsunade. Là, il vit un grand nombre de personnes. Les deux Kages, Shizune, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata et quatre Ambus. Les membres du groupe se tournèrent vers lui. Ils connaissaient tous désormais son identité sauf quelques-uns.

"Tu ne peux plus faire confiance à ces ninjas de Konoha !" S'exclama une voix grave en lui. "Tu le c'est très bien, Naruto ! C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison..."

Il s'avança donc et passa devant ses anciens amis sans un regard. Même si au fond de lui, il s'en voulait tellement. Kyubi avait raison. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas ces traîtres, personne ici, dans le village de la Feuille, était digne de confiance. Sauf son informateur...

La blonde à forte poitrine fut la plus bouleversée, elle le revoyait après deux longues années. Elle c'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Mais Naruto l'entendit pas de cette oreille là. C'était elle qui l'avez fait emprisonner, et sans aucune pitié pour lui.

- Naruto ! C'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi vous me posez une question, si vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ? Répliqua le kitsune, froidement.

- Eh bien...

- Inutile ! Lui coupa le blond avec un ton glacial.

Tsunade était interloqué par cette aura froide et distante qu'il avait. Déçue, elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Surtout que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivée.

- Mizukage-sama ! Rentrons !

- Oui ! On doit sûrement attendre mon retour pour des affaires importantes, se justifia-t-elle. Allons-y !

- Attendez que je vous assigne une équi...

- Pas la peine ! On prend un raccourci...

- Ravie de vous avoir revu, Tsunade-san et à bientôt ! Se rattrapa le jeune femme.

Mei posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et de l'autre, elle fit un signe d'au revoir. Le blond fit un signe et disparut avec la Kage.


End file.
